Nameless
by Patrix
Summary: Todo se desarrolla con normalidad para los Millefiore, hasta que un día, Byakuran hace algo que sorprende de sobremanera a Shoichi, será el comienzo de algo especial... que mal resumen xD. Fanfic hecho en colaboración con mi amor, a modo de rol.
1. Parte 1

Hacia un sol radiante en la ciudad de Venecia, donde un hombre de cabello blanco y traje contemplaba las violetas desde el balcón donde estaba sentado tomando una taza de té... Shoichi caminó hasta la habitación de su jefe con pasos lentos y cansados deteniéndose ante la puerta y suspirando suavemente. Finalmente golpeó un par de veces la puerta con los nudillos.  
Su jefe, sin desviar la vista de aquel maravilloso paisaje le dio permiso para que entrara, no se trataba de un intruso ya que su sonrisa recién dibujada mostraba que sabía de quien se trataba.  
El joven entró en la habitación y observó que su jefe se hallaba en el balcón, no le extrañó, las vistas desde allí eran hermosas.  
-Señor...- llevaba una carpeta entre sus manos.- le traigo un informe para que lo revise cuando pueda.- dijo.  
El albino siguió sin mirarlo, y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se acercara para dárselo, el cual se acercó hasta éste, entrando al balcón y deteniéndose por un momento a observar las vistas, luego miró a Byakuran y le tendió la carpeta.  
-Aquí tiene, señor Byakuran.- murmuró con todo respeto, pero éste le agarró del brazo y lo acerco a si mismo, y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos desde que volvieron de Japón, le sonrió con su típica sonrisa.  
-Gracias. - le dijo, y el muchacho se quedó repentinamente mudo cuando se vio así de cerca de su jefe y más cuando vio como le miraba y sonreía.  
-Ah... n-no tiene que d-darlas.- balbuceó extrañado, al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo, no tenía que agradecérselo.  
Byakuran miró la carpeta que se había caído en la mesa, la cogió y volvió a mirar al joven.  
-¡Siéntate un rato conmigo! - dijo animado - ¿Quieres una taza de te? - le ofreció (Lippi estaba de vacaciones).  
-Eh... bueno.- se sorprendió el otro. -Es que tengo trabajo...- aunque era su jefe y le estaba dando permiso, era un poco tonto.  
Realmente le daba cierto reparo quedarse solo con Byakuran, y no sabía muy bien porqué, tal vez era aquella sonrisa tan suya, que le ponía nervioso.  
-¡Oh, vamos Shuo-chan! - corrió una silla para que se sentara - No se va a acumular el trabajo por que descanses un poco - parecía d lo mas feliz.  
"Eso es fácil decirlo" pensó Irie, pero se acercó a una silla un poco alejada de su jefe.  
-Con su permiso, señor.- dijo sentándose.  
El albino se rió a lo bajo al ver la lejanía de su subordinado.  
-Eso ha dolido - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le servía te, Shoichi le miró un poco extrañado por su comentario.  
-¿Quieres azúcar y leche? - le preguntó.  
-Bueno... déme lo que quiera.- dijo alzando los hombros.  
Byakuran sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le echaba azúcar al te y luego agarró el frasco de porcelana blanca que contenía la leche recién ordeñada.  
- ¿Quieres esta leche u otra? - dijo de broma, aunque era verdad que había otra leche, la de cabra, pero su empleado no entendió la broma.  
-Esa misma...- respondió, le parecía muy rara aquella situación, miró a través de la ventana, se acercaban nubes negras.  
-Va a llover...- murmuró más para sí que para su jefe.  
Éste le pasó la taza de te y se acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa tranquila mientras abría el informe para ojearlo mientras le daba un sorbo al te.  
- Si... es una lástima - dijo con los ojos cerrados, aun sonriendo.  
-Me gusta la lluvia.- murmuró el chico mirando aun a través de la ventana.  
Byakuran sonrió ampliamente y miró de reojo al pequeño.  
- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo bajo la lluvia? - le preguntó mientras volvía a mirar los informes con aire tranquilo.  
Éste miró a su jefe.  
-¿Un paseo bajo la lluvia?- repitió un poco tontamente, aquello le recordó a cuando era pequeño, cuando llovía y salía al jardín de casa a jugar.  
Su jefe asintió sin mirarlo, parecía que algo había llamado su atención en aquel informe...  
-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- preguntó un poco preocupado al verle revisar así su informe, acercó un poco su cuerpo hacia la mesa para observar mejor a su jefe, el cual le miró de reojo con una sonrisa y le acarició la barbilla.  
-Me agrada este informe. - le dijo sonriendo de forma diferente, provocando que su subordinado se apartara muy bruscamente de él al sentir ese contacto y por poco se cae de la silla.  
-Me asustó.- se disculpó poniéndose de pie.  
El albino se rió a lo bajo nuevamente.  
-Tranquilo, no muerdo. - le dijo levantándose y dejando el informe sobre la mesa.-¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? - le pregunto sonriendo.  
Irie le miró sorprendido, ¿aquello iba en serio? ¿Y el paseo era con él?  
-Eh... bueno...- empezó nervioso. -Claro.- contestó finalmente y desviando la mirada.  
El hombre sonrió complacido y se dirigió hacia Shoichi.  
-Entonces vamos. - le dijo colocando una mano encima del hombro de éste mientras que con la otra le señalaba que se adelantara, a lo que el chico volvió a apartarse ante aquel contacto, no entendía el motivo, pero cuando éste le tocaba se sentía muy raro, eso solo le pasaba con él. Aun así le obedeció y se adelanto unos pasos.  
El hombre volvió a reír a lo bajo ante la reacción del joven. Al salir cerró con llave la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la calle, el peliblanco agarró el único paraguas que había en la entrada, ya que los demás se habían llevado los otros.  
- Solo queda un paraguas.- murmuro Shoichi diciendo lo obvio y mirando a la calle, había empezado a llover con bastante fuerza.  
-No pasa nada. - se acercó al chico.- Lo compartimos. (parecía estar todo planeado xD).  
-Eh...-el chico no sabía que decir. -Bueno...-murmuró mirando el suelo y ambos salieron bajo la lluvia, casi pegados el uno con el otro, el peliblanco parecía de lo más feliz...  
Sin embargo Shoichi se ponía nervioso por estar tan cerca de su jefe, no odia evitarlo, así que trataba de andar lo mas separado posible de él.  
Mientras caminaban, la gente los miraban y cuchicheaban sonriendo dentro de los locales...  
De repente cayó un rayo...  
Irie se sobresalto un poco cuando oyó ese rayo, ya que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que le pilló muy por sorpresa, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba casi abrazado al brazo de su jefe. Byakuran parecía de lo mas feliz ante esa reacción mientras las mujeres lujosas se ponían de lo mas rojas ante la escena (adictas al yaoi seguro xD).  
-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada malo... - le susurró al oído a su subordinado.  
Shoichi se separo bruscamente de él cuando le susurró, quedando bajo la lluvia, se sentía muy nervioso pensando que aquel paseo había sido mala idea y apenas se dio cuenta de que la lluvia caía sobre él. Su superior abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y corrió a resguardar al pequeño bajo el paraguas.  
-¡Hay que ver como eres Sho! - dijo sonriendo mientras le secaba la cara con un pañuelo de tela.  
-Lo siento.- el chico miró al suelo sintiendo que le ardía el rostro cuando su jefe le empezó a secar el rostro.  
-No tienes por que disculparte.- le respondió amablemente .- Hay que ver como te mojaste. - le sonrió.  
-No importa.- murmuró el joven. -Me gusta mojarme con la lluvia.- dijo mirándose los zapatos, nervioso.  
Con un movimiento de la mano, como si fuera intencionado, pero con aire inocente, Byakuran dejó caer el paraguas con una sonrisa y un "ups...", mientras volvía a mirar a Shoichi. Su cabello se mojaba al igual que el del joven que tenía delante, el cual alzó la cabeza al notar como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sobre él y vio que Byakuran había dejado caer el paraguas.  
-¿Que hace?...- preguntó sorprendido. -Señor Byakuran, se está quedando empapado.- buscó con la mirada el paraguas, ¿habría salido volando por el viento?  
El albino sonrió al ver la preocupación del chico, y al ver que buscaba con desesperación el paraguas, agarró su rostro con ambas manos y le miró directamente a los ojos.  
-No pasa nada. - dijo sonriendo - Me gusta estar empapado...  
Irie se quedó un tanto paralizado, y sin saber porque notó su propio cuerpo temblar ante aquel contacto y aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos, su rostro le ardía y las piernas le flaqueaban sin saber el porqué.  
-De-deberíamos... volver.- consiguió decir.  
-No. - dijo con tono feliz, como un niño chico - no antes de... - le miró seriamente y se acercó a su oído - ...antes de... - le susurró - ...¡de comprar unas esponjitas! - le volvió a mirar de frente con una sonrisa de las suyas.  
Cuando su jefe le susurró al oído le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ¿que le pasaba, estaría enfermando? Ruborizado agachó la cabeza y asintió sintiéndose incapaz de formular palabra alguna.  
Byakuran lo agarró de la mano y lo guió varias calles bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a un mercado lleno de dulces que parecía de lo mas lujoso. Al entrar la gente los miró, algunos sorprendidos, otros indignados ante su apariencia mojada, algunas mujeres estaban de lo mas rojas por ello al ver así al peliblanco.  
Shoichi se dejó guiar nervioso hasta que se dio cuenta de que su jefe le tenia agarrado de la mano y se soltó nervioso oyendo la gente cuchichear, ¿que decían?  
El peliblanco se acercó con determinación y sin miedo a la barra donde una mujer lo atendió, era de lo más amable con él, de seguro sabía quien era, ¿y quien no? Todos lo conocían y le tenían respeto... las jóvenes chicas no le quitaban el ojo de encima, estaban de lo más emocionadas y rojas al verle, y más con esa apariencia tan sexy (mojadito está más guapo xD).  
Irie observaba como la gente miraba a su jefe, algunos con miedo, otro con respeto, con admiración, las chicas con cierta emoción. Luego él mismo le miró un momento y bajó la cabeza confuso consigo mismo. Llevaba todo el día sintiéndose raro, desde que había ido a entregarle su informe a Byakuran. Se alejo unos pasos y se volvió saliendo de aquel mercado. Al no ver a su compañero de viaje, Byakuran salió con la compra ya hecha, y al verlo fuera se le acercó.  
-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó amablemente.  
Éste no le miró, estaba con la cabeza gacha.  
-No, nada.- contestó con un ligero tono frustrado, miró al cielo y las gotas de lluvia bañaron su rostro, se quitó las gafas ya que con estas tan mojadas no veía casi nada.  
El otro, sonriendo, se puso frente al joven, acercándose lo más cerca posible, con su rostro encima del joven, que como era mas alto que Sho se interpuso entre el agua y él.  
-No me mientas... - le susurró antes de besarlo.  
El joven iba a decir algo cuando sintió los tibios labios de su jefe sobre los suyos. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y pensando que aquello no podía estar pasando, tal vez por eso se quedó estático y sin saber como reaccionar.  
Al ver que el pequeño no se alejaba, Byakuran lo empujó suavemente contra la pared del edificio para que no se mojaran más mientras lo seguía besando, y colocó su brazo por encima de la cabeza de éste.  
Shoichi notó que su jefe le empujaba contra la pared resguardándolos de la lluvia mientras continuaba besándolo. Llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho de su jefe para alejarlo, pero simplemente la depositó allí unos instantes y luego la llevó hasta su hombro.  
Complacido, Byakuran posó sus manos en la cintura de Sho para luego rodearlo en un cálido abrazo. Quería profundizar aquel beso pero no quería presionarlo...  
Irie hizo un pequeño sonido entre sus labios cerrando los ojos y llevó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello entreabriendo un poco sus labios.  
El albino, feliz, introdujo su lengua en la boca del pequeño saboreando su delicado sabor mientras jugaba con su lengua... a la vez que le pegaba más a el para darle calor...  
Shoichi no se podía creer q ese fuese su primer beso, notó la lengua de su jefe juntándose con la suya y recorriendo su boca, le sintió pegarse más a su cuerpo y notó como su temperatura corporal subía. Pero de pronto se asustó y trató de apartarlo de su lado, el cual lo soltó al notar los empujones.  
-Lo siento.... - dijo con una sonrisa extraña, parecía un poco entre triste y amarga. El pelo le tapaba un ojo mientras el agua lo mojaba nuevamente...  
La mente de Shoichi bullía de pensamientos confusos, y en medio de todo podía sentir aun el calor de los labios de su jefe sobre los suyos provocándole deseos de más. Se sonrojó violentamente y miró a éste, que sonreía de un modo extraño.  
-Se-señor... ¿por qué...- se sonrojó aun más y bajó la mirada.-... lo ha hecho?- necesitaba saberlo.  
El hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió un poco más ampliamente sin mostrar diente alguno, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.  
-Si quieres saberlo, ven a mi habitación esta noche. - acto seguido dio media vuelta y se fue alejando. - Si no vas lo entenderé - dijo sin mirarle mientras se iba.  
El joven se quedó a cuadros viendo alejarse a su jefe, estaba muy sonrojado, ¿que fuera a su habitación por la noche? No sabia que hacer.... lo tendría que pensar.


	2. Parte 2

El albino, sonriendo, fue caminando hasta la mansión donde residía por ahora, al entrar, la ama de llaves se asustó al ver el aspecto del señorito.  
-Tranquila Mariabell,- dijo al ver la expresión de ésta.- no es nada, simplemente se me escapó el paraguas.- le sonrió- Ahora me tomo un baño.- dijo subiendo unas escaleras.

Su subordinado no tardó en volver a la mansión, la ama de llaves le miró sorprendida.  
-¿Pero que os pasa hoy con los paraguas?  
El chico se sonrojó y disculpándose se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y pensando "¿voy o no voy?"

Mientras se tomaba el baño Byakuran jugaba con la espuma que había echado con anterioridad. Cogió un poco de espuma con la mano y la cerró en un puño haciendo que se desintegrara mientras sonreía con un poco de malicia.  
-Serás mío....- dijo.

Ya había anochecido y Shoichi daba vueltas por su habitación bastante nervioso, Byakuran le había dicho que si quería conocer la respuesta a su pregunta acudiera a su habitación y.... ¡¡¡quería saberlo!!!  
Frustrado se dejó caer en la cama, ya era bastante tarde y no había ido. Tal vez se había quedado dormido... Pensó que posiblemente lo mejor fuera olvidarse del tema.  
Aun así, contradiciendo a sus propios pensamientos, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su jefe. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Con tan solo un albornoz blanco, Byakuran se hallaba sentado en la mesita donde anteriormente había tomado té... había cerrado los ojos por un momento y sin darse cuenta se durmió con un olor a jabón de lo más rico... se había olvidado totalmente de cerrar la puerta...

Cuando llegó hasta la habitación de su jefe se quedó parado frente a la puerta pensando en que debía hacer. Finalmente, y tras un largo suspiro alargó la mano para golpear suavemente, muy suavemente la puerta, y ésta se abrió ante el toque. Retrocedió sorprendido, pero finalmente se acercó a la puerta, con cierto sigilo y prudencia.

-¿Se-señor Byakuran?- llamó sin recibir respuesta, y entró cauteloso. -¿Señor?

No oyó nada ni se movió, se había quedado dormido con una expresión de lo más tranquilo mientras de fondo se oía la lluvia y una vela en la mesa iluminaba su figura...

Se adentró solo un poco en la habitación y divisó la figura de su jefe a la mesa, como había pensado se había quedado dormido...  
-Bueno, la culpa es mía.- murmuró para sí sin poder apartar la vista de Byakuran, dormido se le veía tan pacifico y... dulce.... y atractivo.... Se sonrojó mucho ante ese pensamiento y rememorando el beso que éste le había dado. Dio paso hacía atrás, pensando que sería mejor irse de allí cuanto antes.  
Al querer retroceder de espaldas tropezó con una mesa y una lámpara cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír algo romperse, miró serio al intruso y al ver ahí a Shoichi, se levantó un poco preocupado, caminando directamente hacia él.  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Éste le miró un poco asustado y bastante nervioso.  
-¡Lo siento!- exclamó agachándose a recoger la lámpara rota. -Lo siento....- repitió.- E-es que u-usted me dijo q-que viniera aquí... y-y la puerta estaba abierta...- se excusó como pudo.

Se agachó y agarró sus manos entre las suyas para que no recogiera más.  
-Tranquilo, será mejor que no toques eso.- le sonrío dulcemente.– Si no podrías llegar a cortarte.

El joven se levantó deprisa y se alejó unos pasos de su jefe, nervioso  
-Será mejor que le deje descansar.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse y dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo.

Lo agarró de la mano parando su avance, luego lo pegó contra la puerta, que se cerró. En ningún momento dejó de sonreírle con tranquilidad.  
-¿No habías venido en busca de una respuesta?

Estaba muy, muy, muy nervioso, y más después de que su jefe le pegara contra la puerta.  
-E-es que....- se quedó callado y trató de mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera su jefe.

Lo agarró con delicadeza por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.  
-¿Ocurre algo, Sho?

Cerró los ojos cuando su jefe le obligó a mirarle, pero se sentía ridículo, así que abrió los ojos de nuevo y le miró.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué que? - le sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

Quiso retroceder, pero estaba contra la puerta y Byakuran no le dejaba espacio para "escapar" por ningún lado, estaba completamente acorralado.  
-¿Por qué me besó?...- preguntó finalmente poniéndose muy rojo al evocar aquel recuerdo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó colocando una mano al lado de su cabeza, apoyada en la puerta.

Sentía que su corazón le latía de un modo muy fuerte y se llevó inconcientemente una mano en el pecho.  
-Ss-ssi.…

Deslizó su mano hasta la llave de la puerta, que cerró y quitó la llave guardándosela en el bolsillo. Se le había dibujado una sonrisa bastante extraña. De repente agarró a Sho por la mano y le arrastró un poco hasta tirarlo suavemente en la cama, Byakuran lo siguió y se subió quedando encima del joven. Le sonrió y sin previo aviso le volvió a besar...

De pronto se vio arrastrando hasta la cama y antes de que pudiera protestar tenía a su jefe encima suya, besándole. Llevó sus manos al pecho de él tratando de apartarlo, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

Se separó sorprendido por la reacción del pequeño, con una sonrisa y expresión de disculpa acarició el pelo del chico.  
-Lo siento, ¿te asuste?...

Se llevó una mano a los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas y volvió a mirarle con una expresión llorosa dibujada en la cara, aun notaba su corazón bombearle después de lo que acababa de suceder.  
-No me ha dicho porqué.

Rió ante aquello al no esperárselo, se había olvidado que él era un poco lento...  
-Creí que lo habías entendido... - le acarició la mejilla.- Lo hice por que me gustas... -le sonrió dulcemente.

-No...- murmuró el joven pensando que aquello no cuadraba, ¿como iba Byakuran a fijarse en alguien como él? Byakuran, tan poderoso, elegante, inteligente... único, y él, una rata de biblioteca, un friki informático.  
Unas lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Sonrió y se acercó a las mejillas del otro para lamerle las lágrimas que derramaba.  
-Eres tan dulce, Sho.– le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El chico se estremeció ante ese contacto y suspiró suavemente.  
-Señor... Byakuran.- murmuró mirándole a los ojos. -U-usted....

-¿Uhhmm? - le sonrió mirándole.- ¿Yo que?

Se avergonzó mucho, en realidad su jefe siempre le ponía muy nervioso, aunque nunca había entendido porqué, hasta ése día.  
-Usted...- le costaba decir aquello, se sentía muy nervioso.

-¿Que ocurre?- seguía sonriéndole, le acarició la mejilla, le encantaba ver aquel rubor en sus mejillas, era tan lindo...

-Usted... me gusta... me gusta mucho... - dijo completamente sonrojado y tapándose la cara muerto de vergüenza, no se podía creer que realmente se lo hubiera dicho.

Le agarró las manos y se las apartó para verle aquel rostro rojo como un tomate, le encantaba verle así. Le sonrió y besó su mejilla.  
-A mí también me gustas mucho, Sho.- le dijo en un susurro.

Se puso más rojo aun si cabía cuando le apartó las manos y empezó a temblar mucho al oír sus últimas palabras.  
-Señor Byakuran...- murmuró perdiéndose en aquella mirada.

-¿Uhmm?- le sonrió con cariño.

No sabía que decir, lo que más deseba en ese momento era volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Sentía su rostro arder ante esos pensamientos, no se atrevía ni a moverse.

Byakuran se acercó a sus labios quedando lo más cerca posible, sin tocarse, notando el aire del otro... De repente sonó el teléfono del cuarto... eso pareció molestar bastante al Millefiore...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de improviso, e inconcientemente rodeó el cuello de su jefe con los brazos.

Se sorprendió ante el gesto de Sho, con una sonrisa le acarició el pelo, luego lo miró a la cara y puso sus manos en las mejillas de éste para luego darle un tierno beso.

No le dio tiempo de avergonzarse por su acción porque Byakuran le besó, a lo que correspondió con algo de torpeza, pues no estaba habituado a ese tipo de situaciones, mientras llevaba una mano al cabello de su jefe acariciándole suavemente y con timidez.

Volvió a abrazarlo rodeándole por la cintura. El teléfono no paraba de sonar... era en cierta forma incómodo...

Se movió un poco bajo su cuerpo e hizo que se separara de él con una mirada avergonzada  
-Será mejor que conteste...- dijo con aire triste.

Suspiró un poco molesto por aquel teléfono. Miró al pequeño y sonriendo le dio otro besó antes de contestar...  
De repente Byakuran se levantó bastante serio.  
-Si... entiendo.. - miró hacia Sho.- Ahora voy... - colgó el teléfono y miró al pequeño, al que se acercó con una sonrisa y acarició su pelo.  
-Lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ausentar.. - le sonríe con tristeza.- ¿Me perdonas?

Éste e incorporó sin mirarle y se puso en pie  
-¿Ha pasado algo señor Byakuran?- peguntó un poco preocupado.

-Nada que deba preocuparte, mi pequeño Sho.- dijo con una sonrisa y se metió en el baño donde se cambió en menos que nada, saliendo con el uniforme más que con su ropa normal.

Se sentía muy raro ante lo que había pasado entre ellos, ahora le daba mucho reparo y vergüenza mirarle a la cara.  
-Bueno... en todo caso... mañana nos vemos.- retrocedió y casi salió corriendo de allí.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar, Byakuran lo agarró por la cintura, sin darle la vuelva a Sho, quedando él a espaldas de su jefe. Se lo acercó a si mismo.

-Claro que nos vemos mañana. - le susurró al oído - Aunque preferiría no tener que ir a esa reunión y quedarme aquí contigo... - le besó el cuello seguido de un leve mordisco para luego soltarlo para irse de ahí, dejando a Shoichi en el cuarto.

Se quedó allí de pie, rojo hasta las orejas y con una mano en su cuello. Su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. Finalmente también abandonó aquella habitación dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Tardó bastante en quedarse dormido debido al bullicio de pensamientos que le asaltaban, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y se durmió pensando en Byakuran.


	3. Parte 3

La reunión se alargó toda la noche y todo el día del día siguiente, Byakuran parecía de lo más tranquilo tratando todos los asuntos, pero por dentro estaba que mordía.... Quería ver a Sho cuanto antes, pero a cada nueva cosa que decían los reunidos nuevo trabajo le metían al jefe...

Shoichi llevaba todo el día de lo más inquieto y distraído, llevaba todo ese día sin ver a Byakuran, y una duda le asaltaba desde que se había despertado... ¿había sido todo un sueño?

Al terminar la reunión que ya fue por la noche, Byakuran se estiró en el asiento ya estando solo al fin, suspiró cansado viendo la mesa llena de informes y demás, era realmente agotador... y cuando por fin pensó que podía tener una noche tranquila, aparecieron las Cervello junto a Gamma, que irrumpieron en la sala...

Salió de la sala de ordenadores, ya era muy tarde, y ni rastro de Byakuran. Definitivamente no se sentía nada bien, y ya estaba casi seguro que lo de la noche anterior no había sido más que un sueño.

Gamma parecía estar ahí solo para molestar y para quitarle su precioso tiempo, ya que paresia aburrirse el tío... En cambio las Cervello estaban para informarle sobre las novedades... era ya tan agobiante sonreír a estas horas de la noche sin ganas... La venita de maldad crecía y crecía sin parar y las Cervello lo notaban, ya que se ponían de lo más nerviosas mientras hablaban, en cambio el otro ni lo notó ya que permanecía sentado con una sonrisa de idiota que nadie le quitaba...

Se largó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama abrazando la almohada, con la que se ocultó el rostro y permaneció llorando silenciosamente.

Ya harto, se levantó. Las Cervello retrocedieron acojonadas mientras que Gamma le miraba sorprendido. Byakuran se fue hacia la puerta, que abrió, y miró a los demás.  
-Estoy... algo cansado.- les miró seriamente.- Dejadlo para la próxima reunión.  
-¡¡Si, señor!!!- saltaron ambas Cervello.  
El jefe de blanco abandonó al fin la sala de reuniones, estaba cansado, pero se moría de ganas por ver a Shoichi... aunque a saber si dormía o no...  
Aun así se acercó a su cuarto. Se quitó la chaqueta, ya que tenía bastante calor, quedando con su camiseta blanca rajada... Acto seguido llamó a la puerta de Sho en espera de repuesta....

Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se quitó la almohada de la cara aun llorando.  
-¿¡Si?!- gritó con la voz quebrada desde la cama, lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto amablemente el albino. Se sentía feliz de que aun no estuviera durmiendo, aunque notaba algo extraño en su voz...

Se incorporó bruscamente al oír la voz de su jefe desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y se limpió la cara y los ojos, aunque aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos.  
-Si, adelante…- dijo sentándose.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería parecer desesperado por verle...  
Al entrar vio que aun tenía la luz encendida, y a lo lejos, en la cama, vio a Sho...(-que imagen más sexy.... - pensó). De repente notó los ojos rojos de Shoichi y se acercó preocupado tomando su rostro entre sus manos.  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.- ¿Ocurrió algo?

Se estremeció cuando éste tomó su rostro con sus manos y le miró muy lloroso y dubitativo pensando en lo de la otra noche  
-Nn-no.... ¿por?

-Tus ojos... ¿has estado llorando?- se acercó más a el.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- puso su frente con la suya para comprobar su temperatura.- No habrás pillado un resfriado por haber estado bajo la lluvia, ¿verdad?...

Sus acciones... estaba siendo muy cariñoso. No puedo evitar preguntarse de nuevo si aquello había ocurrido.  
-Anoche...- murmuró cabizbajo.

-¿Que pasó?- pensando en la noche que pasó en la reunión.- ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- puso cara un poco amenazadora.

-No...- dijo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. -Es que… la otra noche....- se puso rojo y sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar

-¿Ocurre algo?- le miró preocupado tomando su cara entre sus manos.- Cuéntamelo...- le pidió.

Negó con la cabeza avergonzado, no sabia que pensar, no sabía si fue un sueño o no, y por ende no sabía que decir, porque si no había ocurrido sería muy vergonzoso y doloroso.

Al no recibir respuesta y no saber que hacer, lo único que le quedó fue abrazarlo, pero antes le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
-Tranquilo... ya estoy aquí.. - le susurró con tono tranquilizador.

Al recibir aquel beso y abrazo abrió mucho los ojos y se echó a llorar debido al alivio y la tensión.

-Shh...tranquilo...- le decía al oído para tranquilizarlo.- Cuéntame... ¿ha pasado algo?

-Creí... que había sido un sueño....- susurró abrazado a él. -Lo que pasó....- no sabía muy bien como explicarlo, se sentía muy tonto por todo lo que se había estado rallando.

Rió a lo bajo y se separó un poco de él mientras volvía a acariciar su pelo para luego acariciarle sus mejillas.  
-Yo también pensé que era un sueño...- le besó.

Correspondió al beso con cierta avidez y aferrándose a su cuello, mientras algunas lágrimas más brotaban de sus ojos.

Le limpió las lágrimas con su mano mientras no paraba de acariciarle el pelo con la otra mano... el pobre había recibido un gran susto... y era por su culpa...  
Lo recostó sobre la cama con cuidado mientras seguía besándolo con sumo cariño.

La situación le ponía nervioso, pero le gustaba aquella sensación de sentir el cuerpo de Byakuran sobre el suyo, tímidamente llevó sus manos a los brazos de éste aferrándose un poco a ellos.

Le notaba de lo más nervioso y rezó porque nadie les interrumpiese en ningún momento...  
Se separó de los labios de Sho y le abrazó poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de éste, notando su pulso acelerado...

Éste acaricio el cabello de su jefe suavemente.

Notaba la fragancia del joven y como su corazón latía... era una sensación de lo más agradable...  
Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido... al dormirse, murmuraba algo en italiano "Ti amo".

Se sonrojó mucho al oír aquello, ¿esas palabras iban para él? No estaba seguro… Abrazó con cuidado la cabeza de su jefe y cerró lo ojos, al cabo de unos minutos él también se quedó dormido.

No fue ni el despertador ni el sol de la mañana lo que despertaron a este jefe cansado... Si no la vibración de su móvil que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón...  
Entreabrió los ojos un poco atontado, por un momento ni se acordó de donde estaba, pero al ver la silueta de Sho durmiendo y abrazándolo, recordó todo y sonrío feliz. Con el máximo cuidado se apartó del joven para no despertarlo y cuando se puso en pie, miró el móvil, le habían enviado un mensaje para una nueva reunión. (-Que estrés.. - pensó). Se rascó el pelo y se guardó el móvil, luego miro al pequeño que dormía placidamente y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

El chico se movió en sueños sin despertarse y cambió de postura.  
-Byakuran...-murmuró en sueños.

Sonrío feliz ante ello y le acarició el pelo.  
-Que tengas dulces sueños, mi amor... - dijo en voz baja antes de abandonar la estancia...

Despertó casi en el momento que Byakuran había abandonado la sala, le buscó con la mirada, pero ni rastro. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama suspirando y mirando el techo.

Molesto y cansado se dirigió a su despacho, donde le esperaban otros para informarle de algo... (-¿acaso no podían esperar a mañana…? - pensó.) Mientras se rascaba el pelo con aire perezoso.

¿Y si había sido un sueño?, pensó sin poder evitarlo. Se giró en la cama y vio la chaqueta de Byakuran en ella, la agarró sorprendido abrazándose a ella y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. No había sido un sueño.

Cuando entró en el despacho, los presentes le miraron extrañados de que no llevara su chaqueta.  
-No me miréis así.- les dijo.- Me habéis despertado... como si tuviera tiempo a cambiarme..- se dejó caer en el asiento donde esperó a recibir los nuevos informes...

Se levantó al cabo de un rato para beber un poco de agua, cuando llamaron a la puerta, se dirigió hacia ésta y la abrió. Se encontró a Gamma frente a sí.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañado.  
Como única respuesta el hombre le empujó para entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Algo en su interior estaba de lo más intranquilo... como si olvidara algo o que iba a pasar algo... casi ni podía concentrarse en lo que le decían...

-¿Que haces?- preguntó nervioso, pero el otro le volvió a empujar e hizo que cayera encima de la cama, Shoichi intento gritar, pero Gamma le tapó la boca con la mano inmovilizándolo contra la cama.

Byakuran se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso, y los demás lo notaban, era extraño en él...  
-Byakuran-sama... ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó uno.  
-No.- dijo con mala leche.- Me habéis despertado… después de tener una reunión de casi dos días...- les miró con ojos asesinos.  
-Lo.. lo lamentamos.- se disculparon todos.  
-Mejor me retiro... dejad el informe y la próxima vez... - les miró antes de irse por la puerta.- …presentaros a la hora adecuada en las reuniones.  
-¡¡Si ,señor!!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

Intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero Gamma era muchísimo más fuerte que él, no pudo apartar aquella mano que le impedía gritar ni pudo hacer nada cuando este empezó a quitarle la camiseta. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, frustrado, mientras pensaba en Byakuran.  
De pronto Gamma se detuvo en seco, se había percatado de aquella chaqueta que había en la cama, ¿acaso no era de Byakuran? Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo...

Estirándose fue hacia el cuarto de Shoichi, al llegar a donde la puerta, la abrió con cuidado creyendo que aun estaba dormido. Al asomar la cabeza y ver tal escena, algo explotó dentro suya.  
-¡¡¡GAMMA!!!- exclamó con un hilo de ira en la voz, tenía su semblante tranquilo...- ¿Que haces aquí?

Gamma se congeló casi al oír aquel grito, la había cagado. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Byakuran, parecía muy enfurecido.  
-¿Yo?...- preguntó en un falso tono inocente.- Nada...  
Shoichi pataleó debajo de su cuerpo aun tratando de gritar.

Byakuran se acercó y al ver la escena miró aun con más furia a Gamma (aun tenía ese semblante tranquilo xD).  
-Y si no haces nada... ¿por que estas tocando a Sho?... - se le acercó para que solo lo oyera Gamma.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije?- dijo son una sonrisa de lo más maliciosa al igual que la mirada.

-Solo estaba… gastándole una bromita a Irie.- dijo separándose del chico, que corrió a acurrucarse a un lado de la cama mirando asustado a Gamma.

El albino sonrío a Gamma de una forma que le acojonó.  
-Una bromita, ¿eh?... Quizá yo también te gaste una bromita.- le miró sonriendo a lo demonio.

El rubio se alejó de Byakuran deprisa.  
-Si, solo era una broma.- sonrío nervioso.- Pero ya que no os gustan... no lo haré más....- se acercó a la puerta.

Byakuran se interpuso entre la salida y Gamma, le miró directamente a los ojos en señal de no estar jugando.  
-Si se vuelve a repetir... o si me entero que lo has mirado siquiera... - se acercó un poco más con su sonrisa.- Te mato.

Era solo audible para ellos dos.

-Entendido..- murmuró fríamente éste y abandonó la habitación.  
Shoichi suspiró más tranquilamente cuando el rubio se marchó.

Al cerrar la puerta, no tomó en cuenta su fuerza e hizo un ruido enorme y la puerta se resquebrajó un poco... realmente estaba molesto por aquello...  
Suspiró tomando el control sobre sus sentimientos y demás y se volvió sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente casi se lanzó hacia sus brazos aforrándose a sus ropas.

Lo abrazó con delicadeza para consolarlo y alargó una mano para agarrar su chaqueta, que se la puso a Irie sobre los hombros...  
-Tranquilo... ya está todo bien...- le decía en voz baja para calmarlo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y sonrío suavemente, sintiéndose mucho mejor.  
-Sabía que… usted vendría.- susurró.

(-Menos mal que vine... - pensó.- Un poco más y ese degenerado...-). Se le puso una cara de mala leche que rápidamente borró para que Irie no la viera.  
Suspiró para tranquilizarse y abrazó con más fuerza a Shoichi... no pensaba hacer nada con él en ese momento, ya que parecería que lo tomaba por despecho o algo... y no quería que fuera así.

Notaba enfadado a su jefe, y él mismo se sentía muy nervioso por lo que había echo Gamma, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que quería hacer exactamente...

De repente cogió a Irie en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo sentó, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y lo miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
-Tranquilo... ya no volverá a molestarte. (-Normal que no lo haga, pedazo de castigo que le voy a meter jujuju.- pensó). Le acarició el pelo. -Estarás cansado, será mejor que duermas...

-¿Se quedará conmigo?- preguntó tímidamente mirando el suelo. En realidad miedo no tenía por Gamma, solo quería estar con su jefe...

Éste sonriendo se levantó y besó su frente.  
-Por supuesto.- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Se recostó en la cama bastante rojo y dejó espacio para que él se acostara a su lado.

Sonriendo aun, se recostó al lado de su pequeño canario, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazó por la espalda y lo pegó a su cuerpo...

Cerró su ojos sintiendo el calor de su jefe pegado a su cuerpo y a los pocos minutos se quedó plácidamente dormido

A Byakuran le costó un poco dormirse, ya que temía que al dormir, algo nuevo perturbara su sueño... pero al poco rato se durmió con la fragancia que desprendía el cabello de Irie...


	4. Parte 4

Pasaron unas horas hasta que despertó. Sintió aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándole y sonrío, con cuidado se dio la vuelta procurando no despertar a su jefe y le miró.  
Su jefe... pero, ¿ahora eran algo más? ¿Que exactamente? Alejó esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Byakuran, acariciándole levemente y llevando sus dedos a los labios del albino.

Ni siquiera se despertó cuando notó los dedos curiosos de Irie... prefirió dejarle hacer lo que quisiera... le hacía gracia ver hasta donde llegaba su curiosidad...

Llevó su mano al cabello de su jefe acariciando unos mechones suavemente, tenía el pelo muy suave.  
Emitió un pequeño suspirito.  
-Te amo...- susurró suavemente.

Éste sonrió al oír aquello.  
-Yo también te amo...- abrió los ojos con una sonrisa picarona.

Se sorprendió muchísimo y se puso muy rojo  
-¿De... de verdad?- preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Byakuran se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su mano.  
-Por supuesto.- dijo sonriendo, su voz sonaba un poco ronca recién levantado.- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Me extraña....- murmuró éste avergonzado y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

Rió a lo bajo y se acercó al pequeño que se tapaba, dio unos pequeños tironcitos a la almohada para que la bajara...

-Uhm....- siguió tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Al ver que no le hacía caso, sonrío con picardía y metió la mano bajo la manta y acarició la barriga desnuda de Irie...

Aquello le sorprendió y dio un pequeño respingo, pero seguía sin apartar la almohada de su rostro.

Al ver que no surgía efecto para que el otro se quitara la almohada, subió la mano hasta casi tocarle el pecho a Irie mientras que se acercó un poco más, acortando más la distancia entre los dos...

Le notaba acercarse a él así y tocarle de aquel modo y sentía que se ponía cada vez más rojo, así que le avergonzaba quitarse la almohada de la cara y siguió así, obstinado.

Por un momento se apartó de Shoichi para quitarse la camiseta sin que el otro se enterara... quedando de igual manera que Irie...  
Al momento volvió a meterle mano, pero pasó su mano por la cintura de éste y lo acercó a él para que se sintieran mutuamente...

Sintió el pecho desnudo de Byakuran pegado al suyo y se estremeció, poco a poco fue bajando la almohada para mirar a su jefe.

Éste le sonrío ampliamente al verle el rostro y le acarició la espalda desnuda hasta tocarle la nuca, donde le acarició...

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante aquella caricia, se sentía extraño, pero... bien, muy bien, y soltó un pequeño jadeo ante aquella caricia en la nuca.

Con un rápido movimiento le quitó la almohada a Irie en un acto de debilidad que tuvo, y lo acercó a él para besarlo...

Se dejó besar por él correspondiendo inmediatamente al beso, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho en una suave caricia.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era una sensación que le gustó. Al ver que Irie le correspondía, profundizó aquel beso entrelazando ambas lenguas... mientras que posaba sus manos en la cintura de éste dándole pequeñas caricias...

De pronto su respiración se volvió muy agitada, notaba la lengua de Byakuran jugando con la suya, de aquel modo, y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de él.

Parecía un pajarito arrinconado… algo que a Byakuran le encantó. Con un rápido movimiento se posó encima de Irie, sin separarse de aquel beso…

Se puso más nervioso cuando se puso encima suya, pero no quería que se apartara, no sabía muy bien q hacer. Seguían besándose, y lentamente empezó a mover su mano por la espalda de su jefe, acariciándole.

Pasó de sus labios a su cuello, lentamente, besando y saboreando cada parte de Irie mientras le acariciaba el abdomen y luego el pecho, donde hizo algo de presión masajeándole aquella zona...

Gimió suavemente ante aquellos contactos.  
-B-Byakuran....- murmuró acalorado.

- ¿Hmm?- sonrío mientras seguía a lo suyo, pasó del cuello y se iba acercando al pecho...

Gimió nuevamente, cada toque y beso de Byakuran sobre su cuerpo le extasiaban muchísimo.

Soltó un leve jadeo y se incorporó un poco, estaba realmente excitado... y más teniendo a Sho con aquella postura en la cama...

Le notó incorporarse un poco y abrió los ojos para mirarle.  
-No pare...- susurró y se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado.

Sonrío complacido al escucharle decir aquello.  
-Tranquilo...- se agachó.- No voy a parar… - besó su pecho.- Aunque grites... - lamió su piel.- Aunque llores...- le dio un pequeño mordisco.- Ya que estoy en mi limite.- le miró de reojo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en él de un modo inesperado, le necesitaba de un modo muy intenso.  
-Señor...- susurró.- No se controle....

Se acercó a sus labios con una sonrisa.  
-No pensaba controlarme.- le besó.- Y deja de llamarme señor, Shoichi...- le miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, era la costumbre. Se abrazó suavemente a él y con algo de vergüenza acercó sus labios a la oreja de Byakuran, besándolo y lamiéndolo suavemente.

Se sonrojó ante aquello, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran esa clase de cosas...  
Cogió a Irie por las muñecas y las pegó contra la cama mientras le miraba con ternura...  
-Eres muy lindo, Sho... - le besó.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su jefe, su amante, e intentó soltar sus manos para poder abrazarle, pero le tenía muy bien aprisionado y soltó un gemidito.

Agarró ambas manos de Irie con una sola suya y lo mantuvo prisionero mientras cogía su chaqueta y quitaba ambos cinturones, para luego atar ambas manos de éste a la cabecera...

Se sorprendió mucho con eso y jadeó, pero no le asustó, nada de lo que le hiciera Byakuran podía ser malo…  
Jadeó un poco y miró fijamente a su jefe.

Se acercó al rostro de Irie, lo besó y en ningún momento dejó de sonreír, estaba feliz... lo único que le jodería en ese momento sería que lo interrumpiesen....

No podía abrazarle ni tocarle con sus manos, por lo que casi inconcientemente abrió sus piernas y rodeó su cintura con ellas.

Le hizo gracia ver aquella situación, pero le encantó. Volvió a besar a Irie profundamente y con muchísima pasión, dejándolo casi sin aire...

Sentía una presión muy incomoda en sus pantalones y alzó un poco la cintura rozando sin querer la de Byakuran, sintiendo su dureza.

-Tranquilo..- le dijo.- No seas tan impaciente.- le besó en el cuello y luego le succionó esa parte haciéndole un chupetón...

Gimió con más fuerza ante eso y de nuevo trató de soltar sus manos.  
-Byakuran...

-¿Si?..- dijo mientras se acercaba a su pecho nuevamente, quería saborear cada rincón de aquel cuerpo...

Gimió suavemente, el hecho de tenerlo así de cerca le volvía loco, le costaba pensar con claridad, no estaba acostumbrado a perder así el control de si mismo.

Comenzó a saborear sus pezones, mordiéndolos levemente y dándole pequeñas succiones seguidas de alguna que otra lamida...

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más constantes y se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su jefe.

Mientras saboreaba los pezones del pequeño, fue bajando una mano hasta su pantalón, tocando su miembro y haciendo un poco de presión...

Se retorció más, gimiendo muy alto ante eso, y se hizo un poco de daño en las muñecas debido a las ataduras.

Empezó a lamer su pecho y barriga mientras le acariciaba el miembro a Irie por encima de la ropa...

Se mordió los labios, avergonzado de gemir tanto, pero es que se sentía tan sensible en manos de éste…  
-Se-señor Byakuran.- susurró doblando sus piernas, excitado y gimiendo.

-¿Que te dije Sho?- le dio un pellizco en señal de venganza por llamarlo "señor", aun sin dejar de sonreír.

Dio un gemidito de dolor ante eso.  
-L-lo siento.- se disculpó cerrando los ojos un momento y abriéndolos enseguida para observarle.

Parecía de lo más complacido por la obediencia del pequeño, y para premiarle, le dio un beso y metió cuidadosamente su mano bajo el pantalón de este, tocando su miembro por encima de los boxer...  
Que duro y húmedo estaba... la sonrisa del peliblanco aumentó al notar los temblores del joven...

Dio un fuerte gemido de placer.  
-Byakuran..- murmuró.- P-por favor....- susurró sin saber porque decía eso.

Se relamió el labio, era tan lindo...  
Cuando quiso meter su mano bajo la ropa interior y sentir al final su carne... alguien llamo a la puerta… "Irie-sama".


	5. Parte 5

Irie abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido al oír a una de las Cervello hablándole detrás de la puerta.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, molesto por la interrupción, desató las manos de Irie, en ellas se veían unas leves marcas de atadura, y le pasó una camiseta antes de sentarse en la cama, desde donde no se veía...

Un poco atontado se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió, aunque no del todo.  
-¿Si?- preguntó al ver a las Cervello.  
-Irie-sama,- una de ella le miró extrañada. -¿Está usted bien? Parece muy acalorado.  
-¿Tendrá fiebre?- pregunto la otra  
-No... no...- contesto nervioso. -Solo estoy cansado y eso....  
-Bueno...- le miraron con cierta desconfianza.- ¿Ha visto al señor Byakuran? No está en su habitación...  
-Ah...- más nervioso aun.- Ya aparecerá. No os preocupéis.  
Las mujeres suspiraron.  
-Bueno, entonces le dejamos para que descanse.- dijeron con una inclinación de cabeza y se fueron dejándolo "solo".

Suspiró cansado al oír aquello....que sería esta vez... se levantó con aire cansadísimo y se puso la camiseta. Se acercó a Irie que había cerrado la puerta, le pegó contra ella dándole un buen beso con lengua y al separarse le sonrío con un poco de amargura...  
-Lo siento...- se disculpó.- El trabajo me llama...

A el joven le pareció verle bastante fastidiado y amargo y se puso de puntillas dándole un suave beso en los labios.  
-No pasa nada....- murmuró.- A mi....- se puso muy rojo.- Me va a tener siempre....

Le acarició el pelo en señal de gratitud y salió dejándolo solo en el cuarto. Fue todo directo hasta su despacho con la chaqueta a la espalda, al entrar las Cervello se levantaron del sofá donde esperaban. Al verle se le acercaron preguntando dónde había estado.  
-Antes de nada...- las miró.- Quiero que hagáis algo por mí.- dijo con sonrisa maléfica, les ordenó el castigo para Gamma (xD).

Shoichi se largó a la ducha, donde se metió para ducharse con agua bien fría, helada... lo necesitaba.

Las Cervello le informaron a su jefe de una reunión fuera de la mansión... en un lugar de esos pijos y con clase... Al albino no le gustaba mucho eso, ya que tenía que fingir más de la cuenta... Suspirando, aceptó de mala gana...

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose más despierto y salió de la habitación encontrándose con unos de sus compañeros, el cual le informó que Byakuran debía ir a una reunión fuera de la mansión. Sonrió con cierta tristeza, tardaría bastante en volver. De mala gana fue a su habitación a trabajar con los ordenadores.

Se metió en su cuarto para vestirse de gala... odiaba los trajes, aunque le hicieran muy elegante... prefería su ropa desgarrada y de casa... le era más cómodo...  
-Que palo... - dijo para si mismo.  
Vestido y arreglado, salió de la mansión en dirección a la reunión con aquellos pijos....

No tenía sueño, se sentía de lo más despierto, inquieto, nervioso , etc. Empezó a trabajar, pero su mente se iba cada dos por tres a donde no debía, no podía evitarlo, pensaba en él. No entendía porqué le resultaba tan difícil sacarlo de sus pensamientos...

Mientras estaba reunido con los pijos, que hablaban de sus conquistas y riquezas, ancestros, etc... y de más cosas aburridas... la mente de Byakuran viajaba a otro sitio... la tenía llena de recuerdos del cuerpo de Irie... aquellos gestos... aquel temblor... cerró los ojos dando un leve suspiro. Era tan duro esto...

Estaba triste, aunque no culpaba a Byakuran, su vida era así, ajetreada, solo que estaba empezando a pensar que lo suyo con él era imposible.... era demasiado diferentes...

Las chicas jóvenes acosaban al joven jefe de la familia Millefiori, aunque él, con todo su respeto, no les hacía ni el menor caso, las saludaba y se iba cuando se mostrara la menor de las oportunidades... Tenía unas locas ganas de volver a casa...  
A las pocas horas, el ambiente ya estaba en su clímax, así que decidió irse sin que nadie le viera, saliendo por la puerta de servicio... Se fue tranquilamente, dando un tranquilo paseo nocturno... aunque lo peor de todo era que comenzó llover... (y Byku con traje italiano *¬*).

Aunque a él le dio igual...le encantaba la lluvia. Le hacía sentirse tan vivo...

Se sentía tan atrapado y solo allí que decidió salir a dar una vuelta, sin paraguas, quería empaparse con la lluvia. Además, por ahora no era una lluvia muy intensa, y le era agradable. Caminó solo y pensativo, pensando en su jefe...  
-Señor Byakuran...- murmuró en un suspiro.

Al rato de caminar bajo la lluvia vio a Irie a lo lejos, parecía un sueño... se acercó a él y lo oyó pronunciar su nombre. Esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó por detrás.  
-¿Si?...- dijo con calidez.

Se sobresaltó mucho y se giró para besarle impulsivamente, luego se separó muy ruborizado.  
-Disculpe señor Byakuran...- se disculpó de inmediato.

Éste le agarró de los mofletes y se los estiró en señal de castigo, aunque sonreía de lo mas feliz.  
-¿Como dije que me llamaras, Sho?

-Lo siento.- dijo éste con algo de dificultad, porque le estaba agarrando los mofletes.- Es la costumbre… usted... no deja de ser mi jefe...- dijo cabizbajo.

Le soltó dando un suspiro (últimamente suspiraba demasiado...), le acarició el pelo.  
-No pasa nada...- dijo sonriendo.- A propósito, ¿que haces aquí fuera? Es peligroso, aparte de que podrías coger un resfriado.- le pone encima su chaqueta italiana.

-Es que… no podía dormir....- "porque no dejaba de pensar en ti", pensó, pero no iba a decirlo, el hecho de pensar en ello bastó para que se pusiera muy rojo.

Volvió a acariciarle el cabello, era tan lindo...  
-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?- le preguntó.- ¿O ir a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente?

El chico le miró con cierta ilusión y los ojos brillantes.  
-¡Lo que usted quiera!- dijo con ilusión. -Yo solo...- bajó la mirada al suelo.

-¿Tu que?- quiso saber. En verdad se sentía de lo más libre en esas escapadas, ya que nunca nadie lo encontraba, eso solo si nadie pegaba el chivatazo, claro está.

Siguió mirando el suelo como su hubiera algo fascinante en él.  
-Yo solo quiero... estar con usted.- murmuró.

Se le dibujó un sonrojo leve en las mejillas. Le había hecho mucha ilusión oír eso de su parte, y sin importarle la gente que mirase, lo abrazó con fuerza para luego darle un beso en medio de la calle.

Respondió al abrazo y al beso con evidentes ganas, y se separó con las mejillas sonrojadas, fijándose en su jefe, todo empapado se le veía tan... Arrebatador.

Tenía unas ganas de cogerlo y hacerlo suyo... pero tenía que contenerse... no quería asustarle... Agarrándolo suavemente de la cabecita, lo llevó hasta un local antiguo, era de madera y tenia una chimenea de lo más grandecita y cálida. Al entrar, la sirvienta corrió con unas toallas diciendo que ambos se descalzaran, reconoció a Byakuran al instante, no por su rango ni nada si no por que desde pequeño se escondía siempre ahí (xD). Sonriendo con dulzura, aceptó las toallas de la anciana y le comenzó a secar el pelo a Irie, para luego guiarlo hasta la chimenea, donde habían unos cojines y una alfombra en el suelo (cojines enormes).

Se dejó guiar por su jefe sin más, al acercarse a la chimenea se sentó en los cojines en torno al fuego, mirándolo como hipnotizado.

Al ver sentarse a Sho, fue a por dos tazas de chocolate caliente y a por unos dulces caseros, que los llevó en una bandeja hasta la chimenea. La anciana, corrió una pared corrediza para dejarlos tranquilos, ya que muchos podrían reconocer al señorito Byakuran y ella le tenía mucho cariño, él le dio las gracias por aquel gesto...

Bebió del chocolate, estaba muy bueno, así dio un gemidito en señal de que le gustaba a la vez que cogió un dulce dándole un pequeño mordisco.

El peliblanco se sentó y acomodó en el cojín mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba el chaleco blanco y el cuello de la camisa negra mientras daba un suspiro mirando al fuego...

Siguió bebiendo el chocolate y comiendo dulces hasta que acabó y miró a Byakuran, que parecía ensimismado.  
-Señ... Ehm… ¿Byakuran?- llamó tímidamente.

-¿Hmm?- le sonrío mientras posaba su mirada en él.- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó mientras se desabrochaba las mangas y se las remangaba hasta los codos…

-N-no...nada.- dijo apartando la mirada y abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Se inclinó un poco para verle el rostro.  
-¿Ocurre algo, Sho?- dijo con tono tranquilo y sonriendo.- Sabes que puedes contármelo todo...

-Ya...- dijo en voz baja.- No es nada.- se encogió de hombros, no sabía exactamente que le preocupaba la verdad, tal vez le daba miedo lo que sentía por su jefe...

Se puso a su lado y le puso una mano en la cabeza en señal de que piensa demasiado, le acarició la cabecita y luego posó su mano en la nuca de éste...

Este e estremeció, no podía evitarlo, cualquier contacto con su piel le resultaba electrizante...

-Dime...- le susurró al oído.- ¿Que te preocupa, Shoichi?- esta vez le acarició la oreja para luego tocarle el cuello suavemente.

Gimió suavemente ante eso y se alejó un poco sonrojado.  
-Yo...es que... usted... y yo...- no sabía que decir, su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos confusos.

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, agarró ambas manos de Irie entre las suyas y le miró a los ojos.  
-¿Que te ocurre?..- le preguntó.

-Yo le quiero mucho.-dijo sonrojándose. -Le quiero de verdad.- dijo aguantándose la vergüenza y mirándole a los ojos.

-Aha.- asintió ante aquella hermosa confesión.

Agachó la cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual.  
-Tengo miedo.- confesó en voz baja.- Aunque no se de que.

Posó su mano en la mejilla de Irie e hizo que lo mirara, con el pulgar le acarició suavemente mientras le sonreía dulcemente.  
-No debes de tener miedo... - se acercó a él.- Ya que yo estoy aquí... - se acercó más a él.- Estoy a tu lado... - acercó su rostro al de Irie.- Y siempre lo estaré... - dijo finalmente antes de besarlo.

Respondió a aquel beso, primero de manera muy suave y luego entreabrió sus labios buscando un beso más profundo, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo complació entrelazando su lengua con la suya mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, en aquel abrazo notó la temperatura y el latir del corazón de Irie... eran música para sus oídos...

Sin darse cuenta, debido a la excitación que estaba empezando a abordarle, dio un pequeño mordisco en la lengua de su jefe.

Éste abrió los ojos como platos al notar aquello, era algo inesperado, pero le gustó. Sonriendo le volvió a besar mientras metía una mano bajo la roja mojada y pegada de Irie para sentir su piel y calor...

Sin querer romper el beso se movió un poquito y se sentó encima de él, pasando sus manos por su pecho.

Le sorprendió la iniciativa de Sho, aunque era de lo más agradable ver aquel esfuerzo en él...  
Metió ambas manos bajo la ropa de éste y acarició su espalda al completo, haciendo que se quitara la camiseta, que cayó abandonada al suelo... (haber si se controlan, que hay mas gente en el local xD y las paredes no son de piedra sino de madera xD).

Gimió suavemente al sentir eso.  
-Byakuran.- murmuró ido. -Me siento... muy caliente.- dijo con un tono de inocencia, como si no entendiera sus reacciones.

Con un suave movimiento lo tumbó en un cojín mientras le sonreía.  
-Pues yo estoy que ardo...- le susurró al oído con una pequeña risita.

Hizo un sonidito como de angustia, se sentía muy raro, nunca se había sentido así...

Sabía perfectamente que era la primera vez del pequeño, y por ello no quería meterle bulla, así que iba a un ritmo tranquilo y para que el otro se acostumbrara. Lo miró y le sonrío mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.  
-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó.

-A usted no...- contestó tímidamente.- Pero si a lo que siento ante su presencia...

-¿Y que es lo que sientes?... - preguntó tranquilamente sin dejar de acariciarle aquella mejilla sonrojada, realmente era de lo más lindo...

Se puso más rojo y disfrutando de aquella suave caricia en su mejilla.  
-N-no sé.- contestó. -Muchas cosas.

-¿Que cosas?...- le besó en las mejillas, que se teñían más de rojo ante aquel gesto inesperado.

-Pu-pues... me siento nervioso, pero feliz, temeroso, pero seguro… -hizo una pausa.- …y me da miedo que se vaya y no verle más, que esto sea un sueño... y....-se puso más rojo. -Y me encanta como me toca...se... Ah, Byakuran.- se escondió la cara con las manos después de aquel "monólogo".

Rió a lo bajo al ver la reacción de Irie, le hacía muy feliz aquella confesión por su parte. Cogió sus manos y las apartó de su rostro para depositar en sus labios un dulce beso...  
-Eres tan lindo, Sho...- le susurró con una sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza muy ruborizado y entrelazando sus dedos en las manos de su jefe.

Realmente adoraba aquellos gestos... eran tan... no sabía ni explicarlo.  
Se acercó y lo besó con pasión...

Respondió al beso, pero de pronto intentó separarle de si apartándolo, con las manos en su pecho.

Se apartó con rapidez al notar los empujones de parte de Sho. ¿Acaso lo había asustado?  
-Lo siento... - se disculpó.

-¡No!- exclamó. -No es culpa suya.- miró hacia otro lado, azorado.- Es que...- pensó que estaba. en un local público y que si seguía así acabaría perdiendo la cordura que siempre oscilaba cuando estaba con él.

Pareció entenderle por ello y le dio un tierno abrazo.  
-Lo sé... - le dijo con un punto de amargura.  
Era todo en contra suya...

-¿No podemos...?- se calló muy, muy avergonzado, sin acabar la frase, y miró el fuego.

Esta vez rió un poco más alto al no esperarse aquello, le dio un abrazo fuerte, de seguro que lo entendió mal pero ni se coscó de ello.  
-Si quieres le pido a la doña que desaloje el local.- le preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto picarona.

Sintió que la cara le ardía hasta las orejas al oír eso, el iba a preguntarle ir a otro lugar, pero…  
-¡N-no!- se apresuró a contestar sonrojado, aunque en el fondo realmente deseaba aquello, esperaba que no se le notara mucho en la cara.

Volvió a reír y tomó el rostro de Irie entre sus manos para volver a besarlo.  
-Me encanta como eres Sho...

Se sentía tan feliz cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas que sentía que su pecho podría estallar de un momento a otro.  
-Quiero...- se quedó callado y se avergonzó muchísimo ante lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

-¿Que quieres?- le preguntó mirándole.  
Haría cualquier cosa por él... fuese cual fuese...

-Quiero... estar a solas con usted.- murmuró cerrando los ojos y muy avergonzado, no se podría creer lo que había dicho, ¿que pensaría su jefe de él?

Rió dulcemente al oírle. Se levantó dejando a su pajarito solito un ratito y se asomó por la puerta corrediza, por donde salió al rato al ver que estaba despejado de fisgones y demás. Se dirigió a la barra donde estaba la doña sonriéndole al verle acercarse...

De pronto Byakuran se fue dejándolo solo, se asustó un poco, ¿le habría molestado? Seguro que si, se mordió el labio enfadado consigo mismo y de no ser capaz de controlar sus reacciones y emociones.

Se puso nuevamente la camiseta, avergonzado.

La doña pareció sorprendida ante aquella petición, pero aun así le complació, ya que gracias a ello podía hacer las compras retrasadas. Al poco rato, se vació el local y ella sonriendo se despidió cerrando tras suya. Byakuran suspiró aliviado, al fin tendría a Sho para él sólo. Volvió a su lado cerrando la cortina de madera mientras le sonreía con algo de maldad, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó sobre Sho dándole un fuerte beso con lengua... (Sho no sabe que están solos XD).

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto Byakuran volvió junto a él besándole de un modo que casi le dejó sin aliento, le correspondió un poco, pero al sentir de nuevo todo aquel calor envolverle quiso alejar a su jefe de si. Parecía casi que lo hacia a posta para que perdiera la cordura.

Aun notando los empujones de Sho, no paró de besarlo... de saborearlo...  
Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta del pequeño, tocándole con lujuria...

Siguió intentando apartarlo, pero no podía, su jefe era demasiado fuerte y ni por asomo conseguía apartarle ni un poquito de si. Sentía aquellas manos tocándole de aquel modo y su cuerpo temblaba mucho debido a ello.

Pasó de su boca para lamerle el cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos mientras seguía acariciando y toqueteando el cuerpo del joven bajo la ropa…

Empezó a gemir suavemente cuando empezó a lamer y morder de ese modo su cuello.  
-N-no.- consiguió decir a duras penas.

-¿Por que no?- preguntó con tono juguetón mientras le desabrochaba la camisa sin dejar de besarlo de aquella forma...

-N-nos oirán.- musitó muy nervioso.

-No pasa nada...- le dijo sonriendo.- Olvídate de ellos...mírame solo a mi... óyeme solo a mi...- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, ya le quitó la camiseta y pasaba sus manos sobre el pecho mojado y desnudo de Irie.

Estaba sorprendido ante eso y se quedó como hechizado por aquellos ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños al sentir las manos de éste sobre su pecho desnudo.

-No quiero obligarte a nada...- le susurró.- Así que si no te gusta, solo dilo...- bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer su pecho... era tan dulce.

Arqueó un poquito su espalda ante el contacto de aquella lengua en su pecho, era una sensación tan maravillosa.

Le gustaba ver que le ponía en un apuro y más como se ponía de vergonzoso... era tan lindo....  
Posó su mano nuevamente en el miembro de éste, apretando con fuerza, deseaba tanto poseerlo...

Gimió de forma bastante más audible cuando le apretó de aquella forma entre las piernas, abrió mucho los ojos.  
-No..- se retorció un poco bajo su cuerpo. -Nos pillaran...

-¡Shhh!..- señaló con el dedo en señal de silencio.- Si no hacemos mucho ruido no nos pillaran jejeje.- Él sabía perfectamente que no había nadie, pero aun así le hacía gracia ver las reacciones del otro...ponerle en un aprieto...  
Sonriendo metió su mano bajo el pantalón de Irie y por fin notó el miembro de éste que estaba de lo más duro y temblando, deseando ser tocado y complacido...

Gimió muy alto al sentir como su jefe tomaba su miembro, deseaba que siguiera con ello, hasta el final, pero...  
-No... p-por favor.- pidió tratando de que éste se apartara.

-¿Hmm?- le sonrío poniéndose frente a suya mirándole a los ojos directamente mientras comenzaba a masturbarle... era una sensación tan deliciosa...

Se abrazó a el cuando empezó con aquellos movimientos en su intimidad y no pudo reprimir los gemidos que empezaron a salir de entre sus labios.  
-Byakuran...- gimió. -No siga...

-Si no bajas el volumen de seguro que nos pillan.- rió a lo bajo.  
Se deleitaba con aquello más que con nada en el mundo... eso no tenía precio... Sin más le atacó el cuello y con la mano libre volvió a sobar su pecho intensamente mientras seguía masajeando su parte intima con fogosidad...

Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos, aquello era demasiado, ¿y le pedía que se mantuviera en silencio?  
-No... puedo...-murmuró entre gemidos.

-A mi no me importa hacer ruido.- volvió reír a lo bajo.- Por mi no te preocupes... yo disfruto oyéndote...- le arrancó el pantalón de encima para luego meterse su miembro dentro de la boca y comenzar a succionar con fuerza...

Gimió muy alto, y luego otro gemido escapó de entre sus labios, y otro... no podía parar, era demasiado placentero y delicioso lo que le estaba haciendo su jefe.  
Llevó sus manos al cabello de éste acariciando suavemente.

Lo miró mientras degustaba aquel manjar con mucha gana... era realmente delicioso, cada succión, cada lamida... lo hacía con mucha fuerza y lujuria... Estaba en su límite... lo deseaba tanto.... pasó una mano por la barriga de Irie para luego ir bajando hasta el muslo de éste...

Arqueaba su espalda gimiendo sin parar, se había olvidado de donde estaban, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.  
-¡Byakuran!- gimió su nombre de un modo fuerte y excitante.

Dejó el miembro de éste por un momento para lamerse dos dedos, miró a Sho con dulzura y con cuidado metió aquellos dedos dentro de él...

Tenía que prepararlo antes que nada... no quería hacerle daño...

Le vio venir, pero no se negó, trató de calmarse y relajarse, pero no lo consiguió bien, dio un gemido de dolor ante aquella intrusión en su cuerpo cerrando los ojos para evitar soltar alguna lagrima.

-Tranquilo...- le susurró con calma.- No voy a hacerte daño…- volvió a meterse el miembro de éste en la boca succionándolo con fuerza mientras tenía cuidado con los dedos que se hallaban dentro de Irie, para así no hacerle daño.. tenía que encontrar aquel punto...

Dio un pequeño respingo, el dolor se mezclaba con el placer de un modo extraño, continuó con los ojos cerrados y respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y emitiendo gemidos de placer y dolor.

De repente notó aquel puntito placentero dentro de Irie, el cual tocó con cuidado, pero seguridad, mientras seguía succionando y lamiendo su parte íntima... Notaba como la leche de Sho comenzaba a salir un poco...le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax...

De pronto emitió un potente gemido de placer y movió un poco sus caderas buscando más de aquel contacto que tanto placer le habría provocado.

Complacido volvió a tocar aquel punto varias veces, deseoso de oír mas de aquellos gemidos. Dejó de succionar el miembro de éste para pasar a masturbarlo para así poder verle mejor las expresiones...

Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Byakuran, gimiendo muy alto y sin ningún control hasta que repentinamente y sin aviso su corrió mientras gritaba el nombre de su amante.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo de gozo al notar aquel liquido caliente recorrerle la mano mientras que en sus mejillas se dibujaba un leve sonrojo, seguido de una amplia sonrisa...  
Besó la frente de Irie para luego besar sus labios.  
-¿Listo para una segunda ronda?- dijo de broma, sonriendo.

Abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente y vio a Byakuran de un modo que hizo que se estremeciera, rodeó su cuerpo con la piernas con un gesto tímido, pero excitado.  
-Házmelo...- pidió en voz baja y jadeando.

Sonrío ampliamente al oírle. Se desabrochó la camisa, no del todo, mientras besaba a Sho con suma pasión, se desabrochó el pantalón y puso su miembro justo en la puerta trasera del otro.  
-Ahora relájate...- le dijo justo antes de penetrarlo con fuerza mientras le agarraba de los pies para poder entrar mejor…

Le dolió mucho, tanto que sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, el miembro de Byakuran era demasiado grande, o eso le pareció. Se mordió el labio inferior, tanto que se hizo daño.

No entró del todo, ya que vio y notó la reacción dolorosa de Irie, lo agarró de la barbilla y le abrió la boca para besarlo...  
-Respira hondo e intenta relajarte.- le dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Le hizo caso y respiró hondo varias veces, llevó una mano a la mejilla de éste y acarició suavemente.  
-No te preocupes....- dijo tuteándole por primer vez.-Sigue...

Cerró lo ojos con aire tranquilo al oírle decir aquello, apretó los dientes al hacer el último esfuerzo en entrar del todo dentro de Irie... al entrar del todo. Byakuran soltó un leve gemido de gozo al sentirse dentro suya...

Intentó reprimir un gemido de dolor y sonrió suavemente al oír aquel gemidito de placer de Byakuran, sabiendo que éste lo estaba disfrutando. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

No se movió hasta estar seguro de que el joven se hubiera acostumbrado... posó sus mano en la mejilla de éste y volvió a besarlo con dulzura... lo amaba tanto...

Abrió los ojos y miró a Byakuran con una suave sonrisa. Le sentía dentro de si... Y se sentía muy bien.  
-Puedes moverte...- susurró con expresión de gusto.

Respiró varias veces antes de hacerlo, ya que necesitaba recuperar algo de aire...  
Comenzó al principio lentamente, para no hacerle daño mientras le besaba en el cuello, ya que sabía que Irie necesitaba tomar bastante aire antes de acostumbrarse a eso...

Trataba de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco, aun le dolía aquello, pero cada vez menos... Empezaba a sentir pequeñas oleadas de placer ante los movimientos de su amante.

Se mordió el labio inferior...aun no podía creerse que estuviera dentro de su queridísimo Shoichi... haciéndole aquello...oyéndole gemir... parecía un dulce sueño del que no quería ni despertar. Comenzó un poco a aumentar aquellas embestidas, pero no demasiado para que se acostumbrara...

Gimió al sentirle aumentar las embestidas y se agarró a él.  
-Me gusta…- susurró suavemente y gimiendo de nuevo.

Una oleada de calor invadió el cuerpo de Byakuran al oírle decir aquello, eso le incitaba a más, pero tenía que controlarse, no quería hacerle daño... (es un caballero al fin y al cabo XD). Poco a poco iba aumentando aquellas embestidas, pero teniendo en cuenta en cada momento a Irie y como soportaba aquello para detenerse o algo...

Aquello debía ser el paraíso, el placer cada vez era más intenso, veía la expresión de Byakuran y aquello le excitaba y complacía aun más.  
-Byakuran...- gimió su nombre.- Si...- siguió gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y con más frecuencia.

Lo agarró fuertemente de las manos poniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de Irie y lo miró a los ojos mientras seguía embistiéndole, jadeaba un poco por aquel esfuerzo que le provocaba tanto placer.  
-Shoichi...- dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

-Dios....- gimió retorciéndose un poco bajo su cuerpo, aquello era indescriptible. -Me encanta...- murmuró completamente extasiado en un mar de sensación placenteras.

No podía aguantar más... era superior a sus fuerzas. Besó fogosamente a Irie y le miró directamente a los ojos.  
-Lo siento... pero aguanta esto...- le dijo justo antes de empezar a embestirlo con fuerza mientras pasaba sus manos en la cintura de éste...

Cerró los ojos ante eso, al principio le dolía la fuerza con la que se lo hacía, pero solo fue un momento, luego empezó a sentir unas fuertes descargas de placer y casi empezó a gritar de placer pronunciando en algunos momentos el hombre de Byakuran.

Entre jadeos y algún que otro gemido pronunciaba aquel dulce nombre...ese nombre que le pertenecía al hombre al que amaba....  
Con algunas reservas de fuerza, aumentó aquellas embestidas descargándose totalmente, de seguro que le dolería a Irie… pero no podía contenerse más... lo deseaba tanto...

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla ante aquella fuerza que su jefe empleaba con él, pero no era de dolor, era por el placer, aquello era demasiado bueno y sentía que estaba llegando al límite.  
Arañó la espalda de éste mientras emitía gemidos y gritos de placer alternativamente.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor ante aquellos arañazos, pero no se detuvo, todo lo contrario, eso le incitó a seguir aumentando las embestidas, si se podía más claro está... ya que la fuerza que empleaba de por si era bastante grande... le sorprendía que Irie lo pudiera aguantar.....

Ahora simplemente gritaba de puro placer, como no sabía donde agarrarse se aferraba con fuerza al pecho y espalda de Byakuran arañándole, aun inconcientemente, y empezaba sentir que no aguantaría más, como así aviso a éste.  
-¡No puedo mas!- gritó.

Sintió como se venían al mismo tiempo...aquello fue lo más glorioso de todo... Byakuran no pudo contener un gemido de gozo de lo más excitante a la hora de venirse... besó a Irie y le abrazó...  
-Ti amo...- le susurró en italiano.

Respiraba aun muy agitadamente y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.  
-Y yo... con todo mi ser.- contestó con una sonrisa suave.

Byakuran lo besó nuevamente al oír aquellas dulces palabras que acariciaban su corazón, se sentía en el paraíso...

-¿Crees que nos habrán oído?- preguntó éste con una sonrisa.

Al pensar en aquello se puso muy, muy rojo y se sintió avergonzado, con lo escandalosos que habían sido, sobre todo él... Se tapó la cara con vergüenza.

Al ver aquella reacción se rió a lo bajo

-Tranquilo…- le acarició el pelo.- No hay nadie en el local.- le dijo sonriendo.

Éste le miró, sorprendido al ir aquello  
-¿Eh?... ¿No hay nadie?

-No.- dijo sonriendo, abrazó a Irie recostando su cabeza en su pecho.- No hay nadie excepto tu y yo...

Alzó una ceja un poquito enfadado.  
-¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho?

-Quería ver tu reacción…- alzó la mirada.- Además, estabas de lo más lindo intentando aguantar esos gemidos…- le acarició una mejilla.

Se puso rojo.  
-Eso... eso no.... -se quedó callado, realmente su jefe podía ser muy retorcido.

Posó sus brazos por la espalda de Irie mientras acurrucaba nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de éste, parecía un gatito... realmente solo podía relajarse con él...

Suspiró, aun sentía su respiración agitada por lo que habían hecho... se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, pero sonrió, se sentía tan feliz.

Se sentía travieso y cansado, y le había invadido un extraño calor... pero todo eso le dio igual... estaba pensando en como compensaría a la doña por este enorme favor, al igual que buscaba una excusa por haberse ido de aquella reunión-fiesta.

Llevaban un rato sin decir nada, pero no conseguía tranquilizarse del todo, acarició suavemente el cabello de Byakuran, abrazándose a él.

-Lo siento...- dijo sin mirarle.- Si.. si te hice daño...- se ruborizó un poco y por la vergüenza no se atrevía ni a mirarlo...

-No era esa mi intención...

Bastante sonrojado sonrío.  
-No te preocupes…- contestó. -No me has hecho daño... apenas. Ha sido... maravilloso....

Alzó la mirada con aire infantil, le sonrío y abrazó con ternura, lo amaba tanto... pero por desgracia, y como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene un fin... El móvil de Byakuran comenzó a sonar, el peliblanco no tenía ni una pizca de gana de cogerlo por ello no hizo movimiento alguno, se quedó abrazado a Irie sin más...

Suspiró al oír el móvil, aunque Byakuran parecía no querer contestar.  
-Debería cogerlo...-murmuró con pocas ganas.

Frotó su rostro contra el pecho de Irie, no tenía ninguna gana, el móvil paró de sonar. -Seguro que no era nada.- dijo con tono travieso, pero nada más decirlo el móvil volvió a sonar nuevamente.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió, había q ser responsable.  
-Venga... cójalo…-dijo tocándole el pecho para que se apartara a atender la llamada.

Emitió un gruñido de queja aunque se levantó al ver la insistencia de Sho... Se separó con cuidado de éste y atendió a la llamada.- ¿Si?- preguntó con poca gana.- ¿Que es lo que pasa ahora?- al oír la respuesta su expresión cambió a serio.- Vale.. ahora voy... - colgó y miró a Sho con una sonrisa.- Me tengo que ir.- le besó en la frente.-¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres quedarte un poco más?

-Voy con usted...- dijo incorporándose y buscando su ropa con algo de vergüenza por estar desnudo.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- quiso saber.

Sonrío ante la escena (.que sexy.. - pensó).

-Bueno... lo de siempre... sin mi no pueden hacer nada... - sonrió con cierta amargura al darse cuenta que era verdad. - Esperó que no me lleve mucho tiempo solucionarlo.. -significado de la frase: "quiero terminar y volver a tomarte xD".

Rió a lo bajo (no captó el significado).  
-No se preocupe... - murmuró con aire cansado y poniéndose la ropa.

Al verle vestido se levantó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras olía el perfume que desprendía el pelo de Irie.- Iré a verte lo más rápido que pueda.. - le susurró.

Le abrazó con fuerza, como respuesta.  
-Será mejor q vayamos...

Le besó con mucha pasión antes de ponerse en marcha, pero antes de salir del local, le escribió una nota a la doña... al abandonar el local vio que ya no llovía, sonrío y comenzó a andar hacia la mansión...

A medio camino se detuvo y miró a Byakuran un poco azorado.  
-Espere, tal vez no debamos aparecer juntos después de habernos ausentado ambos a la vez...- bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Sonriendo le revolvió el pelo.  
-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada.- le dijo con tono tranquilo.

Ya… pero… alguien puede pensar algo ra…- se interrumpió de golpe pensando que nadie podría pensar que Byakuran querría tener algo con él.

-Pues que piensen lo que quieran... - le dio un beso para luego cogerlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta la mansión, sin soltarlo por el camino

Mirando al suelo con el sonrojo en sus mejillas caminaron rumbo a la mansión.


	6. Parte 6

Al entrar la ama de llaves se abalanzó sobre ambos enojada.  
-¿Donde estuvieron los dos?- parecía enfadada. -Byakuran-sama, a usted le echaron en falta en la reunión. Y usted…- miró a Shoichi.- Las Cervello lo buscaban.- Byakuran soltó a Irie y agarró las manos de la ama de llaves.- Lo siento... es que necesitaba ausentarme, y cuando volvía me encontré con Sho. Así que fuimos a tomar algo ya que llovía mucho y teníamos que resguardarnos bajo la lluvia.- pareció creérselo la mujer, ya que suspiró aliviada.

Sin saber porque se entristeció, enfadado consigo mismo se alejó un poco.  
-Voy a ver que querían las Cervello. - murmuró e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su jefe para salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Se giró un tanto extrañado, pero no pudo pensar ni hacer nada ya que la ama de llaves lo arrastró a su cuarto para que se arreglara para la nueva reunión.

Aquel malestar no se le quitaba de encima ni a la de tres, de hecho, iba a peor. No podía evitar pensar que.... lo suyo con Byakuran no iba a ninguna parte, ¿a quien pretendía engañar? Él no era nadie, era un friki informático, y Byakuran era líder nato con una gran posición. Eran demasiado contrapuestos, cualquiera se reiría ante el pensamiento de que ambos mantuvieran una relación...  
Se mordió el labio entristecido, si no se hubiera enamorado de él...

Y arreglado fue a la sala de reuniones, donde lo esperaban varias personas...  
-Que empiece la reunión.- dijo con una sonrisa bastante maléfica.

Las Cervello le encomendaron varios trabajillos informáticos y dedicó su tiempo en eso, tratando de no pensar más aquellos pensamientos tortuosos.

Mientras avanzaba la reunión, Byakuran estaba de lo más raro y lo notaron casi todos los presentes...parecía estar un poco adormilado... El jefe se tapó un poco la boca al toser un poco.  
-Así que...- dijo levantándose y dándoles la espalda.- Eso es lo que tenemos... ¿y que habéis pensado hacer?- les miró.

Las Cervello no hacían más que preguntarle que le pasaba y se sentía agobiado. Por suerte pronto abandonaron la sala y pudo continuar trabajando tranquilo, aunque al rato se quedó dormido entre los ordenadores.

Los reunidos le decían todo tipo de ideas, pero Byakuran parecía oírles solo la mitad. Un poco mareado se sentó.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó una chica.  
-Si.- le respondió con una sonrisa, aquella chica se sonrojó, ¿como se pudo atrever a preguntarle esoooo?... ¿Que vergüenza ¡  
Al cabo de varias horas de reunión, los visitantes se iban de uno en uno bastante animados por las respuestas y ayuda del jefe... Éste, en cambio, se sentía de lo más extraño... Se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho con torpeza, veía un poco borroso y eso aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Al llegar, cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, se sentía de lo más acalorado. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo... caminó un poco hasta su mesa, donde se apoyó con la mano, mientras la otra se la ponía en la cabeza. ¿Que le estaba pasando?. Sin poder hacer nada su vista se volvió negra y cayó al suelo, de lado, desmayado... (p.d: será la fiebre xD).

Fue despertado por la señora de la limpieza, que pareció asustada ante tanto desorden en la sala. Tenía un informe en las manos que debía entregar a Byakuran... tembló ante el pensamiento, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de decidirse, así que fue rumbo al despacho de su jefe. Tocó y no recibió repuesta, pensó que no estaría dentro, así que abrió la puerta para dejar el informe sobre la mesa, pero al entrar vio a Byakuran tirado en el suelo y sintió q algo en su anterior se quebraba. Asustado corrió hacia él y se arrodilló en el suelo angustiado.  
-¡¡¡¡SEÑOR BYAKURAN!!!!- casi gritó, moviendo el cuerpo de su jefe.

Entreabrió los ojos y vio a Irie, que le estaba llamando, ¿acaso estaba en el cielo? Sonrío tontamente, pero volvió a la realidad incorporándose un poco.  
-¿Por qué esa cara, Sho?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, no se acordó de que se había desmayado, aunque aun notaba ese calor y veía un poco borroso, al igual que notaba su cuerpo pesado...

Le vio incorporarse y se sintió aliviado, muy aliviado.  
-Estaba tirado en el suelo... - explicó. - Y pensé.... pensé... que alguien le había atacado y....- se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Abrió los ojos como platos y acto seguido lo abrazó para consolarlo.  
-Tranquilo... no me pasa nada, ni nadie me atacara jamás...- volvió a notar aquel terrible dolor de cabeza, se colocó una mano en la cabeza, no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Le miró asustado.  
-Voy a avisar al doctor.- dijo mirándolo con miedo al notarle mal y se levantó.- Vuelvo enseguida.

Le agarró de la mano para detenerlo.  
-No te vayas...- le pidió. Se levantó con bastante esfuerzo y le sonrío. - ¡Ves! Estoy bien, será solo el cansancio de atender a tantas reuniones...

-¡No! tiene mala cara!- le tocó la frente.- ¡¡Y tiene fiebre!!!- exclamó. -Siéntese usted y yo iré a avisar el médico.

Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.  
-Debes de ser el único que se preocupa tanto por mi...- le susurró, se sentía de lo mejor junto a Irie... no le importaba aquel dolor insoportable ni el aumento de su calor corporal... Solo quería quedarse así aunque fuera un poquito más...

Sintió deseos de llorar ante eso y trató con cuidado de que su jefe le soltara.  
-Por favor, deje que avisé al medico...

-Solo un poquito más... - susurró con los ojos cerrados... por un momento perdió el equilibrio, así que se hecho para atrás apoyándose en la mesa para no caer... -Ve... - dijo con una triste sonrisa....

Antes de ir a buscar al médico le llevó hasta una silla para que se sentara y salió corriendo para buscar al doctor. Estaba muy preocupado, era muy raro que le pasara eso a su jefe, (-¿y si le han envenenado o algo?- pensó con temor). Corrió hasta encontrar al médico y lo llevó a toda prisa ante Byakuran para que lo examinara.

Nada más entrar el medico Byakuran le saludo con un "hola doc!". Éste le sonrío y lo examino.  
-No parece tener nada grave...- dijo a medio chequeo. Luego le puso la mano en la frente al notar la temperatura corporal.  
-Eso si ...parece tener mucha fiebre..- le puso un termómetro en la boca. -¿Ha hecho algún esfuerzo físico últimamente?- le preguntó, el peliblanco le sonrío. - Como siempre, doc.- mintió. El médico cogió el termómetro y lo miró, abrió mucho los ojos al verlo.-¡¡Byakuran-sama!!- el nombrado se alarmó, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. -Usted...usted... ¡¡tiene más de 40 grados de temperatura!! ¡¡¡¿Como puede siquiera moverse?!!!- el jefe se sonrojó, ni que fuera un cumplido, pero lo tomó así. -No es para tanto hombre, jejeje.- el médico se puso serio. -No se ría, esto es muy grave. Bebe tener reposo absoluto.- dijo levantándose.

Se había quedado fuera, apoyado cerca de la puerta, pero atento a lo que decían, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Suspiró suavemente pensando que su jefe llevaba días sin dormir bien entre reuniones, y también... por su culpa, se sintió muy mal por eso.

-¿Tan grave es?- le preguntó Byakuran al médico.  
-Claro que si señor, si sigue subiendo, ¡¡¡puede llegar usted a morir!!- exclamó alarmado el médico.

Se llevó una mano al estómago y se arrodilló en el suelo al oír aquello, llevándose la otra mano a la cara.  
-Byakuran…- murmuró para si muy asustado.

El jefe se echó atrás acomodándose en el asiento y sonriendo seguridad.  
-Yo no puedo morir, no ahora que tengo a la diosa de la buena fortuna conmigo.- se refería a Irie. -Ni antes de cumplir mi propósito.  
El médico lo miraba seriamente.  
-Entonces será mejor que guarde reposo absoluto y que no haga nada más que dormir.  
Se incorporó hacia adelante el lobo de pelo blanco.  
-¿Y cuanto tiempo me llevará curarme? ¿Sabe?.. No tengo mucho tiempo... Además, tengo que cuidar de mi pajarito.- dijo sonriendo, el médico no le entendió.  
-Descansara tanto tiempo como haga falta, hablaré con sus ayudantes y demás para informarle de su situación.  
Byakuran lo agarró de la mano.  
-Preferiría que no lo hiciera.- le dijo seriamente.  
-¿Por qué?- quiso saber el otro.  
-Porque si se enteran que su líder esta débil… cualquier cosa podría pasar...  
Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose seriamente.  
-Está bien…- dijo el médico.- Pero prométame que guardará reposo... - le pidió  
-Está bien.- le sonrío.

Al notar que el médico acababa de examinarle se puso de pie y salió corriendo a su habitación, encerrándose bajo llave y tirándose en la cama.  
-Todo ha sido un error…- murmuró.

Byakuran oyó correr a alguien por el pasillo y supuso que era Irie, debía de estar de lo más preocupado...  
-Bien... ya me voy, vendré a visitarle cada cierto día, así que espero verlo en la cama descansando.- le dijo muy seriamente mientras le ponía en la mesa un frasco de pastillas. -Tómese una cada noche, que le vaya bien.- dijo despidiéndose. -Ciao.- dijo Byakuran.  
Al oírle irse se levantó con un poco de dificultad, cogió el frasco y la chaqueta, donde lo guardó en uno de los bolsillo. Con paso tranquilo abandonó la sala de reunión y se dirigió al cuarto de Irie... donde llamó a la puerta tres veces.

Oyó que tocaban a su puerta y, abrazando su almohada, se quedó quieto y en silencio.

Al no oír respuesta, sonrío con tristeza.  
-¿Shoichi?...- apoyó su frente en la puerta mientras seguía con aquella sonrisa en espera de respuesta...

Apretó los dientes con dolor y rezó por que su jefe desistiera y volviera a su habitación a descansar, como le había dicho el doctor.

Al no obtener respuesta de nuevo... apoyó su mano en la puerta.  
-Lo siento...- dijo cerrando los ojos. Se sentía mal y eso aumentaba con cada rato que pasaba, tenía que recostarse antes de que lo viera alguien... -Perdóname...- dijo antes de irse... de seguro que le hizo daño... pero no sabía como ni cuando...

El tono con el que había hablado... nunca le había oído así. Se levantó cansado, tal vez estaba haciendo las cosas mal... no lo sabía, seguía pensando que eran demasiado diferentes, que venían d mundos demasiado distintos. Finalmente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del albino.

Al llegar a la habitación tiró la chaqueta al suelo, donde tenía el frasco de pastillas que tenía que tomarse, pero ni lo recordó o más bien paso de hacerlo... Cerró la puerta sin echar la llave y se tumbó en la cama sin taparse ni nada, solo se pasó el brazo por los ojos y se descalzó con los pies... Temía dormirse...

Tocó a la puerta suavemente, tal vez demasiado flojo, como para que su jefe no lo oyera...

Oía un ruido al fondo... de seguro que era alguien queriendo verle por algo... No sabía si contestar o pasar de ello... pero al ser el efe tenía muchas obligaciones..  
-¿Quien es?- preguntó alzando la voz con calma, tenía que estar tranquilo y parecer sereno para que no sospecharan

El corazón le latía de un modo casi doloroso, y maá al oír la voz de su jefe sonar así, porque tal vez otro no lo notara, pero sonaba débil y cansado.  
-S-soy yo…- respondió tras la puerta.

Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de oír aquella voz .Se incorporó de inmediato, pero sin levantarse, no por que no quisiese, sino por que no podía...  
-Adelante.- le dijo a Irie. Se extrañaba que lo visitara... más después de aquello...

Entró en la habitación y se quedó un momento junto a la puerta mirando a su jefe, no tenía buena cara.  
-¿Está usted bien…, señor?

Rió ante aquello.  
-No me llames así por favor...- le pidió con una sonrisa.- Pensé que dormías...- desvío un poco la vista al recordar lo de antes...

-No…- no sabía que más decir, miró al suelo, donde su jefe había tirado la chaqueta, y la cogió para ponerla en el respaldo de una silla. Vio el bote de patillas y lo cogió, estaba sin abrir. -Tiene que tomarse las pastillas, señor.

Como un niño chico, hinchó las mejillas al oír de nuevo lo de "señor", y se dejo caer hacia atrás, acostándose nuevamente en la cama.  
-No quiero...- dijo.

Suspiró, a veces su jefe podía ser tan infantil…  
-Debe tomárselo, se lo ha dicho el doctor.- se acercó un poco.

Odiaba oír ordenes... le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para caer encima del jefe.  
-Si tanto quieres que lo tome..- le sonrío.- Dámelo tú.

Se puso nerviosos sin saber que decirle.  
-Vamos, señor.- se había empeñado en llamarlo así. -Debe tomar las pastillas, debe recuperarse, tiene demasiados enemigos como para andar enfermo.-dijo preocupado.

Eso de "señor" ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas... soltó a Irie, cogió el bote de pastillas de su mano y se levantó echando a Sho a un lado...  
-Lo sé.- dijo yendo con cuidado hacia la mesa, donde se rellenó un vaso de agua, abrió el bote cogiendo una pastilla que se tomó con muy poca gana y la trago con el agua poniendo una mueca de asco... odiaba las pastillas...

Bajó la mirada al suelo muy triste y un poco preocupado por diversas razones. Primero, porque verle así de mal le daba miedo, y segundo, porque parecía que le había molestado, y molestar a Byakuran no era muy sensato.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar...- le dijo Byakuran sin darse la vuelta mientras rellenaba otro vaso, no se le quería quitar aquel sabor a pastillas de la boca...  
De seguro que se tomaría alguna que otra esponjita luego.

Como usted ordene, señor.- dijo sintiéndose fatal, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Odiaba portarse así con él... pero si se acercaba mucho a Irie seguro que le contagiaría... deseaba tanto saborear sus labios... quería detenerle...

El joven abrió la puerta de la habitación.  
-Adiós…- dijo sin más, y desapareció tras la puerta, quedando un momento apoyado en ésta, cerrando los ojos y tratando de luchar contras las lágrimas.

Al desaparecer Irie tras la puerta... Byakuran fue hacia ella y apoyó su frente y manos en ésta, dando un suspiro con dolor.  
-Shoichi...- dijo con voz dolora...

Suspirando se dirigió a su habitación y se echó en la cama, pensativo. Esperaba que Byakuran se encontrara mejor a la mañana siguiente, se llevó una mano al pecho, era raro, por solo pensar en él corazón se le aceleraba, aquello le daba miedo. Tal vez era mas feliz cuando no era del todo conciente de lo que sentía por su jefe, que ahora que era conciente de cuanto le amaba y la vez de que nunca podrían estar juntos de verdad.  
Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido teniendo sueños intranquilos.

Con aire cansado se dirigió a la mesa que estaba en el balcón, ahí habían nuevos informes, o más bien una montaña de ellos... Los cogió y se los llevó a la cama, donde se tumbó. Encendió una pequeña lamparita y se puso a leerlos uno a uno, y alguno que otro tenía que firmar... estuvo así hasta la mañana en la que se quedó dormido entre papeles y carpetas...


	7. Parte 7

Shoichi amaneció bastante desganado, no podía dejar de apartar pensamientos confusos de su mente, y en medio de todo había decidido actuar con Byakuran como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque aquello le matara por dentro. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor y más correcto, para él, para ambos, pero… ¿como serlo cuando el mero pensamiento le dolía tanto?

Pasaron unos días en los que Byakuran ni salía de su cuarto, nadie sabía de su enfermedad, ya que les parecía normal esa actitud en él. De vez en cuando, solo si era urgente, iba a la sala de reuniones o a su despacho, la ama de llaves le traía la comida y el médico por fin vino a verle nuevamente...

Irie se enteró de que el médico iría a ver Byakuran y decidió ir a espiar, no podía evitarlo, estaba muy preocupado por él, y aquellos días apenas habían hablado, solo para entregarle algún que otro informe con normalidad. Era tortuoso. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y pegó la oreja a ella.

-Veo, como siempre, que nunca me hace caso, Byakuran-san.- le dijo el médico.  
-Lo intento doc, pero no es fácil...- dijo sonriendo.  
-¿Acaso pasó algo?- quiso saber el médico.  
-Nada importante... solo que mi diosa de la fortuna me abandonó...- sonrío con tristeza pero con aire cómico.  
El médico rió un poco.  
-¿A usted? Imposible, si es la persona con mayor suerte que he visto jamás.  
El albino se volvió a reír.  
-Pues ya ve, doc... siempre puede pasar...- intentaba estar animado aunque fuese a lo falso, y eso el médico ni lo notó.  
-Bueno... ejem, haber como esta su temperatura...- quedaron un momento en silencio mientras lo examinaba....... -Por lo que veo sigue sin bajar mucho...- dijo el médico al fin.  
-Vaya... y eso que seguí todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.- mentira gorda del jefe, pero sonreía mientras lo decía.  
-Ya...claro.. - dijo el médico no muy convencido. -Se lo digo muy en serio, si no baja la temperatura la próxima vez que venga a verlo, tendré que internarlo en el hospital.- dijo seriamente.  
-Ais como se nota que lo desea.- dijo de broma el peliblanco, aunque el médico no pareció tomárselo de broma.  
-Si, deseo que se cure Byakuran-san, así que hágame el favor.- dijo despidiéndose de él.  
-¡A sus órdenes, doc!- dijo con un movimiento de mano en señal de despedida.  
Al abrir la puerta golpeó contra algo.  
-¿Ocurre algo, doc?- preguntó el albino.  
-No..nada.- dijo el médico cerrando la puerta y mirando al chico de gafas.

Este miró al médico con cara de circunstancias, pero un brillo muy preocupado en su mirada. Se disculpó avergonzado, alegando que solo pasaba por allí, el médico frunciendo se fue escaleras abajo y Shoichi, impulsivamente, entró en la habitación de su jefe sin siquiera tocar a la puerta.

-¿Te olvidaste de algo, doc?- dijo animado, elevando el rostro. Al ver a Irie en la puerta bajó nuevamente la mirada, tenía, aparte de su ropa, un albornoz blanco puesto. -¿Has venido a entregarme otro informe, Irie?- le dijo con toda normalidad, aunque en el fondo le dolía llamarle así... quería gritar "Sho" pero no podía...

-Pu-pues... pues... - sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se vio incapaz de encontrar nada que decir, realmente su jefe parecía no pensar en lo que pasó entre ellos.

Al mirarlo se le cayeron los informes de la mano, haciendo que se levantara preocupado, y avanzó rápido hasta Irie, al que abrazó.  
-Lo siento…- dijo con tristeza... se había pasado... o al menos era lo que sentía... Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza... hacía tiempo que no lo sentía... era tan agradable...

Cerró los ojos cuando éste le abrazo y sollozó un poco contra su voluntad, deseando que el otro no se diera cuenta.

Le acarició el pelo al igual que la espalda... mientras soltaba un suspiro... De golpe se separó de él, alejándose un poco sonrojado.  
-Lo..lo siento.- se disculpó. -Ten cuidado o te contagio...- rió a lo bajo ante aquello.

Intentó reprimir el llanto y le miró.  
-Tiene que recuperarse.- susurró en voz bajita. -Haga caso del doctor...- pidió en tono suplicante.

-Ya lo hago.- desvió la mirada al tarro de pastillas que estaba abierto y menos lleno que la primea vez. -Solo que no puedo hacerlo todo a la vez...- dijo refiriéndose al trabajo y al reposo...

-Es usted el jefe, debería tomarse unas vacaciones si quiere, no pasaría nada.- murmuró. -No sensato que alguien como usted este así...

Rió ante aquel comentario y miró al chico.  
-Mi querido Sho...- le sonrío. -La vida es así...- miró hacia la ventana. -Y solo los fuertes sobreviven...- bajó la mirada. -Ojala pudiera...- dejó la frase a mitad, quedándose en silencio.

No entendió muy bien a que se refería, pero bajo esa norma no se veía sobreviviendo mucho tiempo... miró a su jefe ante lo último.  
-¿Ojala pudiera que?- quiso saber.

Esa pregunta pareció interrumpir sus pensamientos, lo miro sonriente.  
-Ojala pudiera comerme una tarta de fresa.- dijo animado. -¿¿O mejor una montaña de nubecitas??- se puso serio-cómico, mirando hacia un lado como si reflexionara sobre que era mejor xD.

Sonrió suavemente.  
-¿Y por que no iba a poder?- preguntó. -Usted puede hacer lo que quiera, ya lo sabe.

-No... no puedo.- le miró poniendo sus brazos como un circulo. -Nadie tomaría en serio a un jefe que esta fofo.- se rió ante su propia respuesta.

Se rió un poco ante eso, pensando que su jefe jamás podría ponerse fofo.  
-Pues antes recupérese del todo…- murmuró. -Entonces haga caso a todas las indicaciones del doctor, señor Byakuran.- respondió. -Para recuperarse pronto.

No entendió a que venia eso, pero bueno...  
-De seguro que me recuperaría pronto...- dijo dándole la espalda a Irie, mientras lo decía con cariño. - ...Si tu me cuidaras, Sho...

Se sonrojó mucho ante eso y no supo que decir en un principio, por lo que se quedó unos instantes callado.  
-Yo no sirvo para cuidar de nadie…- dijo finalmente.

-No digas eso.- se giró sonriendo. -Siempre has cuidado de mi sin saberlo tu... - dijo acercándose un poco, pero sin hacer contacto.

Quiso apartar la mirada, pero no pudo, y en un impulso que no supo controlar se acercó hasta él, dándole un leve beso en los labios, apartándose de prisa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
-¡Lo siento!- murmuró dándose la vuelta y acercándose un poco a la puerta.

Abrió los ojos con aire infantil al no esperárselo... lo abrazó sin más, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Irie, a su lado se sentía tan... ¿normal? Que gusto era sentirse así...

Suspiró, realmente sabía que no podría controlarse mucho estando con él.  
-¿En que momento me enamore así?...- pregunto para sí distraídamente.

-Esa pregunta debería hacérmela a mi mismo...- dijo sin cambiar de postura...se sentía tan cómodo así...

Se aparto de él sin querer mirarle.  
-Usted aspira a más.- murmuró sin más, mirando al suelo.

-¿Que te llevó a esa conclusión tan tonta?- le miró seriamente. -Soy yo el que ha elegido... fue mi propia decisión....- se acercó un poco y le acarició la mejilla. -No decidas por mi...

Cerró los ojos embriagado por aquellas palabras y aquella caricia, y se acercó un poquito más a él.

Le encantaba ver aquellas reacciones en el chico, ya que era de lo más sincero con sus emociones... o al menos es lo que parecía... Sin poder contenerse le besó.  
-Si sigo tocándote y besándote de seguro que te contagio... - dijo separándose de él con una sonrisa.

-No me importa.- murmuró un poco ido y aun con los ojos cerrados, luego se apartó abriendo los ojos.  
-¡¡Debe reposar!!- exclamó de pronto.

Byakuran rió ante aquello, le encantaba ver sus reacciones tan contradictorias... pero tanto reír era malo ya que comenzó a toser, pero sin que se le quitara la sonrisa de la boca.  
-Ohu...- dijo sin más. -Tranquilo estoy bien.- dijo mirando a Sho.

Se acercó preocupado a él.  
-Vaya a la cama.- se sonrojó al decir eso. -Debe descansar, no quiero que se ponga peor.- dijo un tanto triste.

-Solo iré si vienes conmigo.- dijo con tono seductor.

Se ruborizó mucho.  
-Pero...a-a... descansar. -dijo muy rojo.

-Claro, que iba hacer si no. - mintió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le tendía la mano.

Se puso aun más rojo y le tendió la mano, un poco tembloroso.  
-Nada…- contestó.

"Jamás le tiendas la mano a un lobo", pensó y lo agarró fuertemente de la mano y lo echó sobre la cama poniéndose él encima mientras le sonreía descaradamente.

Se puso muy nervioso ante eso e intentó quitárselo de encima.  
-Byakuran. -murmuró. -Me dijo que iba a descansar.

-¿Que entiendes exactamente por descansar, Sho? - preguntó. -Estamos hablando de mi.- sonrío de lo más feliz, y era verdad, él cuando dice descansar... quiere decir en verdad trabajar. Era curioso ver que Irie no lo había entendido, conociéndolo tan bien.

Se ruborizó.  
-Por favor, hablamos de su salud. -dijo tratando de empujarle.

Sin hacerle caso lo abrazó, era muy testarudo...  
-Solo un poquito...- murmuró. -Quedémonos así solo un poco más...- pidió.

Suspiró y le abrazó también, aquello tampoco le haría mal.

Prefería no moverse ahora ya que había hecho bastantes movimientos fuertes, y eso le empeoraba...no podía hacer esfuerzo físico y eso le molestaba en aquel momento... Acurrucó su rostro en el hombro de Irie y suspiró... podía oler la fragancia que desprendía Irie... era tan agradable... Por desgracia notaba como su propia temperatura corporal subía, pero no sabía si era por el calentón o por la fiebre...

Acarició suavemente el cabello de éste y con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda, meciéndolo suavemente.

Notó como su temperatura seguía en aumento... primero pensó que era un simple calentón... pero al notar el leve dolor de cabeza supo que era por la fiebre... Estaba un poquito harto de todo eso... pero no quería moverse de ahí... estaba tan a gusto...

-Byakuran, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Irie al cabo de un rato, notando algo raro en el hombre.

-Estoy perfectamente...- mintió sin mirarle, quería quedarse así el tiempo que pudiera... de seguro que se le pasaba en un momento...

Le sujetó por los hombros para apartarle solo un poquito y mirarle a la cara.  
-Te necesito sano...- murmuró tuteándole. -¿Quien me va a cuidar si no?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sonrojó levemente al oírle decir aquello, no era muy común oírle decir aquello... se separó levantándose de la cama.  
-Tienes razón...- le miró. -Como voy a cuidar de ti en este estado.- le sonrío y acto seguido cayó de rodillas, sorprendido de si mismo al no esperárselo, había perdido el equilibrio y las fuerzas por un momento...

Corrió hacia él, asustado, y le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama, donde le tapó con cuidado con una sabana, pareció nervioso.  
-¿Te... encuentras bien?- le avergonzaba hablarle con esa familiaridad, se preguntó que pensaría él de aquello.

-Mejor que nunca...- dijo sonriendo. -Me encanta cuando me tuteas...- se quitó la manta. -Pero odio tener tanto calor si no es contigo.- se levantó y fue caminando hasta el baño, donde comenzó a rellenar la bañera de agua helada… tenía que bajar su temperatura...

Se ruborizo y se sentó en la cama suspirando, Byakuran, definitivamente, era demasiado activo.  
-Será mejor que vuelva con el trabajo. -dijo poniéndose en pie.

Byakuran se asomó con una sonrisa picarona.  
-Sho, báñate conmigo.

Se acercó rápido hasta la puerta.  
-¡¡¡Nos vemos luego, Byakuran!!!

El albino se le adelantó al conocerlo y lo atrapó entre la puerta y él.  
-¿Por que no me cuidas?- le preguntó estando muy cerca de su rostro, sonriéndole.

Se estremeció.  
-S-si lo hago... pero mejor que... adelante trabajo mientras te tomas tu baño.- dijo separándose un poco. -¿Me dejas pasar...?

Rodeó su cintura con su mano atrayéndolo hacia él, pegando ambos cuerpos contra si. -No.- se acercó nuevamente a su rostro, quedando lo más cerca de sus labios. -Cuida de mi ahora...- le pidió con una sonrisa.

Se quedó mirando como atontado sus ojos y sus labios.  
-D-debo... irme...- consiguió decir.

Su sonrisa se volvió un poco triste y le soltó.  
-Si es eso lo que deseas... - dijo dándole la espalda, tampoco quería presionarlo... más bien debería agradecerle que le quisiera ayudar con los informes...

Le noto triste y se sorprendió, trató de controlar las emociones de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón.  
-No, no es lo que deseo.- dijo ruborizado. -Pero es lo que te conviene…

-Gracias.- dijo mientras le echaba un último vistazo antes de irse al baño, tantos movimientos en un día eran muy malos...  
-¿De verdad no quieres venir?- le preguntó parado en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa.

Suspiró.  
-No soy de piedra, señor.- se le escapó el comentario y el "señor".

Eso del señor fue como una puñalada, y se le notó en la expresión.  
-Yo tampoco...- dijo antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta.


	8. Parte 8

Se quedó parado mirando la puerta, sabiendo que había metido la pata. Salió de la habitación, y cuando se hubo alejado de ésta se paró en seco y volvió casi corriendo a la habitación de Byakuran.

Miró el agua fría... no estaba fría sino helada... Cogió un frasquito con sales azules y los vertió dentro del agua, ésta se volvió del color azul, era una sal especial que se disolvía en agua fría... Sonriendo ante la transformación, se despojó del albornoz y de su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la columna haciendo que temblara un poco. Con cuidado se metió en el agua helada, al hacerlo sintió como si mil cuchillos lo atravesaran... la sensación era de lo más agradable, ya que le quitaba aquella sensación de calor infernal... Recostado en la bañera sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo ya que el resto del cuerpo empalideció por unos minutos al estar en contacto con una agua tan fría....

Entró en la habitación sin llamar y tocó a la puerta de baño suavemente.

Recostado en la bañera con la cabeza echada hacia atrás oyó como llamaban a la puerta del baño.  
-¿Si?- preguntó con voz extraña, una mezcla entre cansada y enérgica... Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Byakuran.- llamó en voz alta. -Soy Shoichi....- se quedó en silencio esperando que respondiera.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba que volviera, pero sonrío por ello.  
-Adelante, pasa Sho.- le dijo incorporando su cabeza para mirar a la puerta mientras apoyaba sus brazos en los bordes de la bañera.

Suspiró dándose ánimos y entró. Vio a su jefe dentro de la bañera y apartó la mirada a una pared, sonrojado.  
Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras (ver a Bya en la bañera deja sin palabras xDD).

Sonriendo le extendió la mano.  
-Ven...- le pidió con voz delicada y casi suplicante.

Su mente le gritaba que se quedara donde estaba o que en todo caso se fuera, y pensó en obedecer, pero de pronto se vio avanzando hacia él y tomando su mano.

Le agarró y lo atrajo a él, Byakuran no se movió en ningún momento, pero en cambio, Irie cayó dentro de la bañera...

Se sorprendió ante eso, no se lo esperaba, y se estremeció ante el contacto del agua fría.  
-Pe-pero… ¿que haces?- le dijo en tono de regaño y muy ruborizado ante la situación.

Lo abrazó metiendo sus calientes manos bajo la camiseta de Irie, mientras posaba su rostro en el hombro de este, Irie estaba sentado en las piernas de Byakuran, pero ahora se encontraba justo en su cintura por el abrazo.

Se estremeció más ante el contacto de sus manos y trató de alejarse de él colocando las manos en su pecho haciendo presión, queriendo apartarse.

-¿Por que te resistes tanto si fuiste tu quien decidió volver?...- le susurró al oído mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos, pegando más ambos cuerpos entre si.

Su respiración se aceleró ante eso.  
-So-solo que-quería disculparme.- balbuceó.

-¿Por que?- le preguntó susurrando nuevamente al oído, para luego lamérselo.

Jadeó ante ese gesto.  
-Por… porque te molesté…- consiguió decir.

-¿En que?- le lamió el cuello esta vez, mientras le masajeaba la espalda con sus manos calientes...

-No sigas…- susurró en voz baja y cerrando los ojos, aquellas caricias le estaban volviendo loco. -Por… favor.

-Primero respóndeme...- le volvió a susurrar. -¿En que me molestaste?- al decirlo apretó un poco más en las caricias, la sonrisa no se le quitaba de la boca ni a la de tres (estaba de lo mas feliz).

Soltó un muy leve gemido.  
-Por llamarte.. señor...- susurró.

-No pasa nada...- le besó el cuello. -Tienes esa costumbre...- le dio un pequeño mordisco. -Y ahora... ¿por que debería parar?- preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos de la espalda al pecho...

Aun tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba centrarse.  
-Doctor... mandó... reposo.…- dijo entre un balbuceo incoherente.

-Y es lo que estoy haciendo.- dijo sonriendo. -Guardo reposo y tu cuidas de mi.. ¿que problema hay?- lamió nuevamente el cuello de Irie mientras masajeaba el pecho de éste con un poco de fuerza...

Gimió más fuerte.  
-Por favor...- repitió. -Para...

-Solo si te bañas conmigo.- dijo divertido.

-No puedo…- dijo en voz bajita.

-¿Por que no?- preguntó bajando un poco con la lengua, mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del chico aun haciendo presión...

Se quedó callado y gimió de nuevo...  
-Perderé el control... si sigues así…

Eso parecía de lo más interesante, eso de perder el control era de lo más extraño en Irie y lo más curioso para Byakuran, ya que jamás lo vio...  
-A mi no me importa.- le besó por debajo del cuello. -Por mi no te controles.- se notaba que deseaba verle perder el control, pasó sus manos a las nalgas del chico y las apretó con fuerza.

Se sentía de lo más encendido, gimió fuerte cuando éste le dio ese último apretón y movió sus caderas contra las de él, buscando fricción, y emitiendo otro gemido.

-No eres el único que se controla.- dijo y lo besó para que no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas... Acercó las caderas de Irie a las suyas para que sus muslos quedaran justo encima de su duro miembro...

Estaba muy excitado y empezó a moverse frotándose sobre él mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento le desgarró la camiseta a Sho para no separarse de sus deliciosos labios... El problema estaba en sus pantalones, ¿como demonios se los quitaría...? Aunque no habría problema alguno... Rió mentalmente.

Jadeó ante ese gesto y se excitó aun más, respondiendo de un modo muy apasionado a los besos e hizo movimientos para rozar su miembro contra el de él.

Colocó su brazo por la espalda de Irie y con un rápido movimiento lo hecho para atrás, pero sin que se hundiera, ya que lo sujetaba con su brazo. Al echarse hacia delante el agua se agitó con violencia haciendo una ola, ésta mojó a Byakuran, cayéndole en el pelo, empapándoselo y haciendo que el agua cayera por su rostro y pecho. Mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y se relamía el labio superior, de golpe, con la otra mano, le desabrochó el pantalón y de un tirón se lo quitó junto a la ropa interior.

Se dejaba llevar por él, no podía hacer otra cosa, ni deseaba hacer otra cosa. Soltó un gemido, excitando por ver así a Byakuran. Agarrándolo por los hombros y besándole con pasión acariciaba su pecho, descendiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo.

Lo atrajo a él mientras volvía a la postura inicial, debía de tener mucho cuidado si no podrían resbalar.  
-Lo siento...- le susurró al oído antes de penetrarlo con fuerza.

Gimió alto al sentir aquella penetración, entre dolor y placer  
-No... no lo sientas.- susurró. -Hazme lo que te apetezca.- añadió con excitación.

Sonriendo, complacido ante aquella respuesta, comenzó a mover de arriba abajo a Irie con sus manos y con fuerza, para penetrarlo varias veces... mientras soltaba uno que otro jadeo... aquel agua fría de seguro que se volvería caliente...

Queriendo que este no hicieran tanto esfuerzo el mismo empezó a moverse bien fuerte sobre el dando saltos sobre su cuerpo y gimiendo sin parar agarrando su pecho con fuerza

Se sentía de lo más delicioso, y le hacía un poco de gracia ver como el agua salía de la bañera para caer en las frías baldosas, empapándolas.... Rodeó la espalda de Irie con sus brazos para atraerlo más a el y para penetrarlo hasta el fondo con fuerza... Quería sentirse dentro de Irie del todo...

Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, a veces hasta gritaba desbordado de placer, seguía sin creer estar así con Byakuran, de ese modo.

Le encantaba ver como perdía la compostura de ese modo... parecía tan frágil... Y él quería ser el que lo rompiese... Por puro instinto arañó la espalda de Irie al querer atraerlo más a él... Notaba como poco a poco su control se iba resquebrajando como un huevo al nacer un polluelo...

Gimió con dolor, pero ese dolor se mezclaba con todo aquel placer y le gustó. Miró a Byakuran a los ojos mientras continuaban con los bruscos movimientos y buscó sus labios para amortiguar los gemidos.

Este se los concedió, lo besó con tal pasión que casi lo dejó sin aire, mientras posaba su mano en el miembro de éste, masturbándolo con fuerza y con unos toques sensuales (como unos masaquitos con los dedos en la punta).

Se separó de aquel beso para arquear su espalda y dar un pequeño grito placentero  
-No pares.- susurró. -¡Byakuran!

Y lo complació, no paró en ningún momento, de vez en cuando aumentaba y luego disminuía para provocarle todo tipo de sensaciones a Irie, mientras le daba aquellos pequeños y deliciosos masajes en la punta. Posaba su boca en el pecho de éste, donde comenzó a lamerle el pecho a la vez que lo atraía a él con su brazo, que lo tenía puesto alrededor de la cintura del chico...

Aquello era demasiado bueno, se sentía casi morir de tanto placer, y realmente en ese momento no le habría importado.  
-Byakuran...- gimió más. -Te amo…- hizo los movimientos más bruscos y descontrolados sobre él.

Soltó un gemido leve y ahogado ante aquellos movimientos, su expresión era de puro placer...

Sentía que estaba llegando al clímax y aceleró más sus movimientos, con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse detalle de aquella exquisita visión que tenia delante.  
-¡No puedo más…!- dijo en voz muy alta y gimiendo.

El estaba igual, y justo al venirse dentro de Irie lo besó para amortiguar un gemido que notó que le iba a salir...

Sintió como la esencia de éste le llenaba por completo y también se vino, aquel beso amortiguó también su gemido.

Se separó de sus labios para tomar aire.  
-Ti amo.- dijo jadeando y mirándole directamente a los ojos, mientras posaba una mano sobre la mejilla de Irie. Le sonreía con dulzura y cariño.

Se le humedecieron los ojos al oírle y dio un beso muy tierno.  
-Y yo... pase lo q pase.- dijo en un susurro.

-No va a pasar nada, Sho...- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, le besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa.  
-Puedes estar tranquilo...

Asintió con la cabeza.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, después de lo que acababan de hacer y de que el doctor le exigiera reposo absoluto se sentía muy culpable.

Rió ante aquello.  
-Si, estoy bien.- dijo animadamente. -La verdad es que... estoy muy bien.- lo abrazó -Estoy mejor que nunca.- sonreía sin parar, parecía un niño chico.

No pudo evitar reírse ante aquellos comentarios, realmente no parecía estar mal. Le tocó la frente para comprobar la temperatura, pero luego se incorporó un poco para posar sus labios sobre su frente y calibrar mejor.

Se sonrojó un poquito por aquello, hacía milenios que nadie le hacía eso... ya ni se acordaba cuando fue la última vez... Sonrío con dulzura mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos.  
-¿Como estoy doctor?- le preguntó de broma.

-No parece q tengas fiebre...- se sentó de nuevo, en sus piernas. -¿Seguro que no te encuentras mal? ¿No estás mareado ni nada?

-No... - dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente. -La verdad es que estoy bien...- sonrío y agarró la cintura de Irie para atraerlo a él y mirarlo al rostro directamente. -Eres mi medicina, la que me cura todos los males...

Se sonroja, pero sonríe feliz, acercándose más a él para besarle son suavidad.

Este lo atrapa y lo besa profundamente, jugando con su lengua para luego separarse de sus labios y mirar el agua con ojos inocentes.  
-Es cosa mía o el agua esta muy caliente...

Siente que el rostro le arde.  
-Si... y se ha derramado casi toda fuera...

Rió ante aquello.  
-Si quieres la lleno de nuevo o...- dijo con picardía. -¿Prefieres que la vacíe?

-Aayy…- se puso muy rojo y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de éste, avergonzado.

-¿Por que tanta vergüenza, Sho?- le preguntó. -A este nivel no deberías tener vergüenza... ¿Entonces que? ¿Vacía o llena?- lo decía con tal picardía y ánimos que daban un poco de miedo.

-¿Ehmm?... No sé.- respondió. -Lo que quieras... yo... me amoldo a tus deseos...

-Uhmmm…- sonrío. -Jamás le digas eso a alguien con tantos deseos pecaminosos...- le besó en el cuello.

Sonrió suavemente pensando que era imposible que realmente quisiera una nueva ronda...

Realmente tenía ganas de tomarlo una y otra y otra vez... pero tenía que controlarse... -Espero que no te haya pegado la fiebre...- dijo con voz lastimosa mientras tenía su rostro oculto en el hombro de Irie.

-Estoy bien.- sonrió y acarició su cabello, se estremeció un poco. -Tengo un poco de frío...- murmuro éste, que como tenía el cuerpo mojado y con la bañera casi vacía le daba un poco frío.

Sonriendo alargó una mano para agarrar una toalla que había colgando, tiró de ella y esta cayó encima de los dos, tapándoles la cabeza. Se quedó el ambiente en silencio por un momento, Byakuran se comenzó a reír por eso, en verdad era una tontería pero le hacia cierta gracia…

Se rió también, le gustaba ver así a Byakuran, pocas veces reía d verdad, o sonreía de verdad... tal vez solo cuando estaba con él.  
Se ruborizó ante ese pensamiento.

Agarró bien la toalla y la puso alrededor de los hombros de Irie para taparle.  
-¿Mejor así?- le preguntó. -¿O prefieres que vayamos a la cama?- dijo sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.

Se ríe y aparta la mirada, avergonzado, realmente le gustaría ir a la cama con él, se pone más rojo al pensar eso.

Ríe a lo bajo ante los sonrojos de Irie.  
-Igualmente tenemos que salir de aquí.- le dijo. -Ya que si no de seguro que esta vez pillamos ambos una fiebre de campeonato.- se ríe de nuevo, ya que el baño cogía el frío con mucha facilidad si no estaba el agua caliente puesta.

Asintió con la cabeza con aire tierno y se puso en pie tapándose bien con la toalla.

-¿Aun con vergüenza Sho?- dijo de broma y con una sonrisa de lo más juguetona en los labios. - A este nivel ya debería habérsete ido, ¿no crees?- aun así le encantaba esa vergüenza...

-No.- murmuró ruborizado y negando enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras salía con cuidado de la ducha para no resbalar, ve el suelo lleno de agua.

Al salir el muchacho de la bañera, el albino se apoya en el filo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada en ellas mientras lo observaba.  
-Que bonita vista.- silbó y todo. Y todo sin dejar de sonreír.

Se tapa más y se sonroja mirándole, aunque al verle también se pierde un poco observando su cuerpo desnudo y mojado y se pone más rojo aun.

-Será mejor que yo también salga.- dijo levantándose sin vergüenza ante su propia desnudez y salió de la bañera.

Cierra los ojos un momento al asaltarle el impulso de lanzarse encima de él y sale de baño para apartar aquella visión de su vista.

Ríe ante aquello, era tan gracioso ponerle en aquellas situaciones.... y ver como reacciona. Agarra un nuevo albornoz blanco y coge otro para Sho, se lo pone y sale del baño cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al lado del pequeño.¡  
-Toma, póntelo.- le tendió el albornoz. -Es mejor que nada...aunque si prefieres ir así, por mi no hay problema.- le sonríe con picardía de nuevo.

Se ruboriza y piensa por un momento en decirle que no dijera esas cosas, pero se calla, porque le gusta que le hable así.  
Se pone el albornoz y se sienta en la cama quitándose las gafas, que estaban un poco sucias, y revolviéndose el cabello

Con una toalla sacada de la mesita al lado del baño, se acercó a Sho y comenzó a secarle el pelo con cuidado mientras le sonreía.

Sonrío ante eso.  
-No soy un niño.- dije riendo un poco

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.- siguió secándoselo. -Si lo fueras yo sería un pederasta.- rió por lo ultimo. aunque parecía no importarle.

Se echo a reír suavemente.  
-Por cierto... me has roto la camiseta...

"Y más cosas que te rompí", pensó.  
-Lo siento.- se disculpó, aunque no lo lamentaba del todo. -Si quieres te doy una mía.- le ofreció. -O podemos irnos de compras...- le extrañó la frase, ni que fuera una mujer, pero no le importó, ya que pensó en los probadores y jiji.... que pervert era.

-¿De compras?- sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

-Claro.- le dijo sonriendo y le besó la mejilla .-Cuando quieras y donde quieras.- por dentro su pervertida maldad aumentaba pensando en los probadores.  
-Haremos como en pretty woman.- dijo sonriendo, refiriéndose a las compras.

Se rió con ganas, no se imaginaba a éste viendo aquella película.  
-Si.- afirmó con la cabeza. -Quiero ir de compras contigo.- lo que le hacia ilusión era el hecho de salir con él.

Le hacia cierta ilusión salir con Irie, ya que podrían estar un día entero fuera de esta mansión y respirar aire puro.  
-Muy bien, lo hablaré con la gente después de terminar los papeleos y tu y yo nos tomaremos un día de descanso sin móviles ni nada.- le acarició el pelo con cariño en señal de promesa.


End file.
